Un Problema Embarazoso
by UAkuma
Summary: Las Tres chicas mas importantes en la vida de Finn se encuentran en un problema que solo el podrá solucionar aunque en el proceso de hacerlo podría empeorar las cosas.
1. 3 Chicas

Hola a todos, como prometí aquí esta otro fic, el único problema es que estará muy subido de tono.

Ah si, Copyright Cartoon Network y Pendleton Ward, los personajes pertenecen a la compañía y creador antes mencionados, lo único mio es la historia.

**Hora de Aventura**

**Un problema embarazoso**

**Capitulo 1: 3 Chicas**

La Tierra de Ooo, un lugar grandioso y lleno criaturas tan extrañas como maravillosas, un lugar donde se pueden experimentar las mas increíbles aventuras aunque también se puede vivir en paz y uno de esos sitios es el Dulce Reino, el cual es gobernado con justicia y benevolencia por su soberana: La Dulce Princesa.

Esta Princesa no es como todas las demás, no, a ella le llama la atención la ciencia y la tecnología, es muy inteligente y sabe lo que quiere aunque en el proceso pueda perderse un poco. Ella se encontraba en su laboratorio resolviendo un problema muy difícil cuando fue interrumpida abruptamente.

_**-¡Majestad! ¡Majestad! ¡Hay problemas! ¡Terribles problemas!-**_ entro gritando su Mayordomo Mentita

_**-¿Qué pasa? ¿A que viene ese alboroto?-**_ pregunto la Princesa despegando la vista de su lectura

_**-Halle algo terrible en uno de los libros que tiene en su habitación-**_

_**-¿En serio? Habla entonces Mentita, mantener en suspenso a una persona es de mala educación-** _dijo ella quitándose los anteojos

_**-Bien-**_ tosió un poco para aclarar su voz- _**Aquí dice que "Aquella persona que se encuentre próxima en la línea de sucesión y desee ascender al trono, deberá atender sin premura esta regla, si bien no es necesario que este casada o comprometida, si es de suma importancia que su línea de sangre este asegurada, es decir, su heredero deberá estar concebido o a punto de nacer, para facilitar un poco las cosas, se tendrá un periodo de un año antes de la coronación y un año después de la misma, si en dado caso no se procreara un heredero en ese periodo, el nuevo Rey o Reina deberá abdicar al trono y permitir que la siguiente persona en la línea lo intente, si por alguna razón se tuviera una respuesta negativa a dejar la corona se podrá proceder a ejecutar a dicha persona"**_

De inmediato y sin permitir que Mentita terminara, la Dulce Princesa arrebato el libro para leer con detenimiento esta absurda ley.

_**-No es posible, pero ¿Quién fue el tonto que escribió esta ley?-**_

_**-Fue Gumball el grande, el fundador del Dulce Reino y le recuerdo que al estar escrito por el, se toma como ley, su majestad-**_

_**-Cielos, abrogar esta ley tardaría mucho tiempo y mi coronación será en un año-**_

_**-Así es, su alteza, ya comenzamos con los preparativos para su ascensión al trono-**_

_**-Maldición, esa fue una de las razones por las que me fui de ese lugar y comencé este Dulce Reino-**_

_**-Lo se, Princesa, pero recuerde que muchas de las leyes son las mismas aquí que con sus parientes y no podemos rechazarlas o tendríamos problemas-**_

La Dulce Princesa sabia lo que estaba en juego, no solo su status real, sus súbditos sufrirían las consecuencias de sus actos, resignada, no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar lo que pasaría con ella.

_**-De acuerdo, entonces creo que haré una formula para poder quedar embarazada-**_ dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a su mesa de trabajo

_**-Una cosa mas su majestad, aquí dice que no se podrán usar medios mágicos, artificiales o mecánicos, el futuro heredero deberá ser concebido de manera natural-**_ dijo Mentita tranquilamente

_**-¿Qué cosa? ¿Quieres decir que tendré que copular con un hombre?-**_ pregunto visiblemente enojada por este hecho

_**-No usaría esa palabra, pero si, tendrá que tener relaciones sexuales con uno para embarazarse-**_

El solo hecho de pensar en tener relaciones con un hombre no le hizo la menor gracia, si bien el sexo no le asustaba si le conflictua un poco ya que hace un par de años realizo un estudio y la conclusión a la que llego, fue que solo era una perdida de tiempo y energía, se podría tener un hijo por medios menos grotescos, esas fueron sus palabras al finalizar el experimento.

_**-Lo que me faltaba, ahora tengo que buscar a posibles candidatos para que me embaracen, es inaudito, una Princesa rebajándose a eso-** _dijo con el mismo tono molesto

_**-No creo que eso sea necesario, su alteza, me tome la libertad de preparar una lista de los mejores especímenes masculinos de Ooo-**_ contesto Mentita sacando de entre sus ropas un pergamino un poco largo

_**-Oh vaya, bien entonces, veamos esa lista-**_ dijo sin dudar, sin embargo en su interior pensaba_**-"Porque tengo la sensación de que ya tenia todo esto preparado y sobretodo, creo que lo esta disfrutando"-**_

Y era verdad, Mentita estaba disfrutando esto, pero no por los motivos que ella creía, él quería ver a su Princesa haciendo cosas propias de una y no pasar tanto tiempo en el laboratorio, que por cierto no era sano, él la quería ver junto a su esposo y sus hijos.

La lista estaba conformada por 45 nombres y sin perder tiempo, la Dulce Princesa elimino a 30 de ellos, Mentita por supuesto se sorprendió por el hecho, pero no quería contradecirla así que con los nombres que aun quedaban trato de sacar al afortunado.

_**-¿Qué le parece, Sr. Panquesito? –**_

_**-Para nada, es demasiado creído, solo porque tiene buena apariencia y condición física**_

_**-¿Y que tal, Sr. Cremoso?**_

_**-No es mala idea, pero no, ya estuvo muerto una vez y no creo que sea un buen espécimen-**_

_**-¿Y el Rey helado?-**_

_**-¿Es broma cierto?-**_

_**-¿Braco?**_

La Princesa hizo una pausa y dio un enorme suspiro para finalmente responder con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas_**- Me gusta un poco y tener un hijo de el seria estupendo, sin embargo, es demasiado celoso y querría tener control sobre mi y mi hijo, así que la respuesta es no-**_

_**-Bueno, su alteza, esos son todos los posibles candidatos, no hay mas de donde escoger, a menos que considere a los habitantes del Reino del Fuego-**_ dijo Mentita haciendo a un lado el pergamino

El rostro de la chica se ensombreció, sin duda este era el peor escenario que podría pasar, ella esta atada de manos ya que no podía usar su ciencia para procrear un hijo, lo cual seria extremadamente fácil, pero por esa tonta ley solo podría hacerlo por ese medio tan asqueroso.

_**-Supongo que estoy perdida, me pregunto que debo hacer en este caso-** _dijo mientras limpiaba sus anteojos

_**-Su majestad, no creo que todo este perdido, aun hay un hombre que podría ser el elegido para esta importante tarea-**_ dijo su mayordomo con seriedad

_**-Gracias Mentita, si tu eres el que te ofreces a esto me sentiría halagada-**_contesto con una sonrisa

_**- No hablaba de mi Princesa, me refería al héroe que esta a su mandato-**_

_**-¿Finn? ¿Estas loco? Él es solo un niño-**_

_**-Bueno desde su perspectiva y edad, eso es totalmente cierto, pero si no me equivoco el esta a punto de cumplir 17 años-**_

_**-Mentita, él es demasiado joven-**_

_**-Precisamente alteza, su juventud es ideal para este trabajo, él podría darle una semilla de excelente calidad y por ende un heredero saludable-**_

Bonnibel no tenia como objetar eso, de todos los hombres de la tierra de Ooo, Finn el humano sin duda era la opción correcta, es un héroe intachable, su condición física es envidiable y en efecto, su juventud le daba un mínimo de daño en su material genético y el riesgo de malformación del producto seria casi nula.

_**-Es verdad Mentita, solo existe un pequeño detalle… le rompí el corazón otra vez-** _dijo la chica con tristeza

_**-Así que esa es la razón por la que el Joven Finn no ha venido al castillo, vaya y yo que supuse algo peor-**_

_**-Mentita no estas poniendo atención, le hice algo terrible a Finn y si le digo de esto tomara represalias negándose a la propuesta que le diga-**_ contesto con enojo

_**-Su alteza, no creo que él le haga una cosa así, el joven Finn no es vengativo, será un poco inmaduro, pero no es una mala persona-** _contesto su fiel mayordomo para darle ánimos

_**-¿En serio crees eso?-**_ pregunto levantando la cabeza y con sus ojos algo vidriosos

_**-Desde luego, además si usted le explica con calma el problema en el que esta, no dudara en ayudarla, su código de héroe no le permitirá quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras los inocentes sufren-**_

_**-Tienes razón, ahora ya es un poco tarde, pero mañana a primera hora le llamare y le pediré que venga-**_

_**-Muy bien princesa, entonces iré a preparar una habitación, para que usted y el joven Finn estén juntos-**_ dijo Mentita y salió apresuradamente

_**-Aun sigo pensando que esto ya lo tenia preparado-**_ se dijo al ver la actitud de su sirviente

La princesa sabia de antemano que esto era por el bien de su reino aun así no se sentía cómoda y aunque tenia una idea de lo que pasaría mañana, también sabia por experiencia propia que la teoría muchas veces no se parece en nada a la practica, así que para evitarse una sorpresa desagradable pensó en repasar sus apuntes, no tardo mucho en encontrarlos, lo cual fue mas raro sin duda era obra de Mentita.

Literalmente devoro las casi 200 paginas que tenia su experimento, poco después se dispuso a ver los vídeos del mismo, ah si, ella tenia la costumbre de grabar sus estudios y este no seria la excepción, durante 2 horas observo con detenimiento lo que sucedía, en el vídeo se podía apreciar a las parejas que se prestaron para esto y eso es un decir, ya que por lo general ella obligaba a sus súbditos a ayudarla, como sea, se veía como ellos tenían sexo en diferentes posiciones, cabe aclarar de que trataba de novios y esposos los que participaron, no ocurría nada fuera de lo común en un estudio de esta índole, sin embargo algo se le hizo inusual, se vio a ella misma pasar frente a la cámara en varias ocasiones y dar indicaciones a su mayordomo de cómo realizar las tomas, eso no fue lo raro lo raro fue que en ningún momento se le nota nerviosa o algo parecido, lo cual contrastaba en sobremanera con su actual estado, en este instante ella sentía un calor bajo su vientre que iba en aumento mientras mas observaba el video, esto no era posible, ¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Acaso sus conclusiones fueron erróneas? De ser así, su cuerpo se lo estaba demostrando y su mente no tardo en hacer lo mismo porque fue casi de inmediato el que ella empezara a fantasear con su héroe.

No lo podía creer, simplemente era inadmisible que una princesa de su categoría se rebajara a tener ese tipo de pensamientos lascivos, tan solo se trataba del roce de órganos reproductores destinados a ese fin, pero si era así, entonces… ¿Por qué tenia este sentimiento de culpa?

_**-¡Oh Finn! Creo que esto es a lo que llaman Karma y finalmente tendrás retribución por todo el mal que te cause-** _dijo mientras miraba por la ventana y lo lejos se veía la casa del chico esperando a lo que sucediera mañana subsanara algo de que le hizo sin querer a su héroe.

Al mismo tiempo, en una cueva no muy lejana a la casa del chico, Marceline la Reina Vampiro, daba los últimos toques a su más reciente canción.

_**-Bien, no suena mal, pero creo que le falta algo, vaya si ese tonto de Finn estuviera aquí me habría ayudado con el acompañamiento-** _dijo sin dejar de escribir y tocar su Bajo-Hacha

Sorpresivamente el ambiente de su casa se empezó a tornar pesado, era la señal de que una fuerza maligna se acercaba, esta se manifestó en uno de los cuadros que ella tenia en el cual estaba su padre.

_**-Hola Marceline-** _se oyó una voz de ultratumba

_**-Ah, hola Papá, ¿Qué te trae por Ooo?-**_ dijo sin voltear siquiera

_**-¿Esa es la manera en la que saludas a tu Padre?-**_

_**-¿Y como quieres que te salude? Te recuerdo que la última vez trataste de convertirme en Reina de la Nocheósfera a la fuerza-**_ contesto con el mismo desdén

_**-Oh vaya, ¿Así que aun no olvidas eso? Lo hice por tu bien, como sea, no vine por nada parecido a eso-**_

Marceline volteo a verlo sin quitar esa mirada de fastidio, le intrigo que no viniera para obligarla a regresar.

_**-¿No? ¿Y entonces, que te trae por acá?-**_

La actitud cínica de Hunson Abadeer cambio drásticamente en cuanto empezó a hablar con su hija, se torno muy melancólica y triste.

_**-Veras hija, el tiempo pasa y yo cada vez me hago más viejo, a este paso jamás veré a mis nietos-**_

_**-Espera… ¿estas hablando en serio?-**_

_**-Así es, yo realmente quiero verlos, ¿acaso tiene algo de malo eso?-**_

_**-Papá no es por lastimarte, pero yo hace mucho que decidí no tener hijos-** _dijo la chica bajando la vista

_**-¿Y tuvo algo que ver ese tonto novio tuyo? ¿Cómo se llama? Ah si, Ash-**_

El escuchar que su padre sabia de eso, solo significaba que pudo averiguarlo de una persona: Finn el Humano. Marceline en ese momento sintió una furia inmensa acompañada de un sentimiento de impotencia.

_**-¿Fue Finn el que te lo dijo, verdad? ¡Ese maldito niño! ¡Lo matare por esto!-**_ grito con bastante enojo

_**-No hija, cálmate, ese chico no me dijo nada, lo leí en su mente el día que vinieron el y su amigo a rescatarte-**_

_**-Ya veo, recuerdo que ellos fueron por mí a la Nocheósfera supongo que en su mente estaba rescatarme a toda costa y por eso fue fácil que tú leyeras eso-**_

_**-Así fue mas o menos, ¿y por qué razón no quieres tener hijos?-**_ cuestiono el rey del mal

_**-Es algo muy delicado y personal, lo siento Papá, no puedo contártelo-** _contesto con renuencia

_**-Que mal, en ese caso, no me dejas otra opción, en una semana regresaras a la Nocheósfera y tomaras mi lugar como reina-**_

_**-Yo no quiero ser Reina de ese sitio, es lúgubre y maligno, este lugar me gusta mas, aquí tengo amigos-**_ dijo casi suplicante

_**-Pues, la única forma de que no te traiga aquí es que te encuentres embarazada, un inocente no puede estar en la Nocheósfera-**_

_**-¿Huh? ¿Es esa la razón por la que quieres que tenga un hijo? ¿Para quedarme aquí?-**_

_**-Vaya, ¿yo dije eso? Bueno, en ese caso, si tienes un bebé no puedo traerte bajo ninguna circunstancia y te quedarías en Ooo para siempre-**_

Marceline estaba mas confundida que al principio, su padre, el rey de la Nocheósfera había sido amable y le había dado una manera de quedarse en Ooo por siempre, ¿Qué truco siniestro ocurría aquí? La verdad no lo entendía, ni quería hacerlo, con el hecho de jamás regresar allá era más que suficiente.

_**-De acuerdo, lo pensare y te daré mi respuesta en una semana-**_

_**-Esa es mi niña, ahora me tengo que ir, hay más almas que atormentar, adiosito-**_

Y como antes de que apareciera el cuadro volvió a su estado normal, la chica vampiro se sentía extraña y sin querer recordó la razón por la cual no quiso tocar el tema de los hijos con Ash otra vez.

_**-Oye, ¿Te gustaría tener un bebé? Yo creo que ya es tiempo, después de todo estaremos juntos por un largo rato ¿No?-** _dijo una alegre Marceline

_**-¿Un bebé? Vamos nena, un hijo solo nos haría infelices y la verdad yo solo quiero estar contigo, sin compartirte-**_ respondió de manera fría y cruel

_**-Ah vaya, creo que tienes razón, perdona por decirte algo sin sentido-** _dijo forzando una sonrisa y conteniendo las lagrimas

De regreso al tiempo actual, noto que un par de enormes lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, a ella le desagradaba demostrar esos sentimientos en especial por la forma en que ese idiota de Ash pisoteo sus sueños, así que mejor pensó quien seria una buena opción para darle un hijo si es que quería quedarse en Ooo por siempre.

En esa casa se sentía un poco incomoda y ya no tenia humor para seguir componiendo y dejando su Bajo-hacha en la cama, salió del lugar para despejarse un poco, la verdad no era fácil decidir quien era el adecuado para ello.

_**-¡Cielos! De todos los chicos que conozco, el único más o menos decente es Finn, pero es una tontería, solo es un niño-**_

Durante un par de horas le dio vueltas al asunto y tristemente llegaba siempre a la misma respuesta, el chico humano era el indicado, lo único malo ahora es ver como le diría.

_**Si claro, voy a llegar su casa y decirle "Oye Finn, ¿Me ayudarías a tener un bebé?" Por favor, tengo un poco de dignidad propia y decencia, no caería tan bajo por ese motivo-** _dijo con seriedad

Pero claro ella es la reina vampiro y nunca se ha caracterizado por seguir las reglas y esta vez no seria la excepción, después de todo había mucho en juego.

_**-Ah que demonios, ¿A quien quiero engañar? La verdad estaba esperando a que fuera un poco mayor para enseñarle lo que una mujer puede hacer y bajo estas circunstancias, bueno, supongo que me tendrá que ayudar, digo, si hace las encomiendas que la Dulce Tonta le encarga, ¿Por qué razón no me ayudaría con algo tan delicado?**_- dijo con vehemencia y agrego_**- Es mas, mañana iré a su casa y lo raptare para hacer cositas deliciosas los dos juntos, es lindo saber que voy a ser la primer mujer en su vida, así que le daré algo que jamás olvidara-**_ dijo con una sonrisa siniestra mientras pasaba la lengua por sus dedos

Mientras Marceline fantaseaba perversamente con técnicamente violar a Finn, no muy lejos de ahí, para ser precisos en el sitio donde anteriormente los vikingos luchadores peleaban y ahora es el hogar de la Princesa Flama esta se encontraba deprimida por una discusión que tuvo con su novio Finn.

Aun podía recordar las cosas que le dijo al chico, algunas de ellas bastante fuertes y hasta cierto punto fue normal pues no todos los días tu novio llega contigo con el cuello lleno de moretones.

En efecto la Princesa Flama es terriblemente celosa, le desagrada que Finn vaya todos los días con la Dulce Princesa para realizar sus encomiendas, pero ella nada puede hacer para evitarlo ya que huyo del Reino del Fuego y no tiene el poder de una Princesa en este lugar sin embargo, de quien esta mas celosa es de esa chica vampiro, ya que en mas de una ocasión ha descubierto que ella los esta observando a lo lejos, le irrita en sobremanera la mirada que le da a Finn, como si lo desnudara, pero claro, su novio es muy inocente y no nota eso.

Aunado a sus celos esta el hecho de tener una imaginación demasiado activa, así que piensa que cuando va a su casa no es para tocar música solamente, esto le hace hervir la sangre literal y metafóricamente hablando, sus celos se disparan a un nivel inusitado, pero eso no es todo, la chica tiene un oscuro secreto, le encanta masturbarse fantaseando con Finn y sus aventuras, lo que hace con otras chicas y cosas así, aunque esto ya lo hacia desde que se encontraba en el reino del fuego, algo normal para una chica que paso casi toda su vida encerrada en una lámpara, solo que en ese tiempo lo hacia imaginándose a los chicos que iban al castillo por diferentes razones, memorizaba sus rostros y complexiones para después con calma y en la privacidad de su habitación entregarse a su fantasía de ser tocada por ellos y al tratarse de algo inofensivo, ella tenia sexo con ellos en todas las posiciones posibles, eso era lo único que le daba ánimos para poder seguir dentro de esa cosa.

Pero ahora, tenia cerca a Finn, tanto que casi podía sentir su tacto e imaginarse ser poseída por el, ahora su mente era mas fértil que antes y muchas veces fantaseaba sin quererlo además que sus celos potenciaban esto, era una combinación letal, casi siempre terminaba masturbándose furiosamente frente al espejo y solo hasta que terminaba exhausta razonaba con calma lo que en realidad paso.

Y fue precisamente por esto que pelearon, ella sin pretenderlo le envió señales sutiles, quería que se acercara, pero cuando lo hacia era rechazado, fueron tantas veces que el chico no pudo mas he intento besarla solo consiguiendo lastimarse, la princesa flama el ver su fallido intento pensó que seria buena idea darse un tiempo para que los ánimos se calmaran, todo iba bien hasta que ella descubrió los moretones de su cuello y finalmente le pidió terminar hasta que fuera honesto.

_**-Oh Finn, lo lamento, no debí molestarme de esa forma contigo y decirte todas esas cosas tan horribles, al menos te hubiera dejado explicarme porque tenias eso en tu cuello, perdóname-**_ dijo ella mas calmada después de experimentar un fuerte orgasmo consecuencia de la fantasía provocada por sus celos

De pronto de una de las velas aromáticas que tiene una voz muy familiar se escucho.

_**-Mala, mala, mala, mala, mal…-**_ dijo la voz primero susurrando y luego en un tono perfectamente audible

_**-Padre, estoy por acá-**_ dijo la chica con un poco de tristeza y tratando de no verse tan obvia de lo que había hecho

_**-Perdona hija yo solo trataba…-**_ dijo tratando de disculparse al Rey Flama, pero se detuvo al ver que ella se limpiaba las lagrimas e intentaba ocultar su cara

_**-Lo se padre, aunque ya te dije que no soy mala-**_ contesto sin voltear

_**-Vaya, ¿Así que paso algo con ese chico? ¿Finn se llama, cierto?-**_ pregunto molesto

_**-No, no paso nada con el, de hecho fue mi culpa-**_

El Rey Flama suspiro contrariado ya que esta era una buena oportunidad para traerla de vuelta, pero detestaba verla así de triste y por primera vez haría algo bueno por ellos.

_**-Por esa respuesta creo que ustedes no han podido tocarse sin que el salga lastimado-**_

_**-No es del todo cierto, aunque ¿A que viene eso?-**_

_**-No quiero que tomes a mal esto que diré hija, pero hay algo que no mencione cuando te fuiste del reino y esperaba jamás tener que decirlo-**_

La chica se intrigo por la manera en que su padre dijo esto y de inmediato fijo su atención en el

_**-Tu Matrix Elemental… se estabilizara cuando cumplas 17 años-**_

_**-Espera, eso quiere decir que…-**_

_**-Si deseas tener hijos con el podrás conseguirlo sin poner en peligro al mundo, pero hay otra cosa mas-**_dijo el Rey sin mucho animo porque sabia lo que pasaría

La chica sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo, por fin podría besar a su novio sin destruir nada, el problema de tocarlo se arreglaba pidiéndole a Flambo que le enseñara el hechizo protector, su imaginación comenzó a volar por las posibilidades que ahora tenia.

_**-Un momento señorita, déjame terminar, si este chico es el que tu corazón ha elegido como pareja será inmune al fuego-**_ continuo el soberano del Reino del Fuego

Al oír esto supo que la felicidad si existía, ya que ella estaba completamente enamorada del chico, su corazón no la engañaba en eso, sin pensarlo quiso ir hasta donde él estaba y decírselo, pero fue detenida por su padre.

_**-Aunque he de advertirte que si no es el elegido para ser tu esposo… regresaras de inmediato a casa-** _dijo tajante

Las palabras de su padre minaron su confianza, ya que ella estaba segura de lo que sentía, pero no de su novio, una sombra de duda oscureció su corazón. ¿Y si en verdad no era para ella? ¿Podría seguir adelante sin el? Fueron las preguntas que se formaron en su cabeza y rápidamente supo que no debía mostrar esa duda a su padre o perdería antes de comenzar.

_**-Padre, no digas eso de mi novio, estoy segura que es el indicado-**_ dijo con un tono molesto para sonar creíble

_**-Eso lo veremos y por favor ahora que sabes esto, no corras de inmediato a sus brazos aun no quiero tener nietos-**_

_**-¡Padre! ¿Cómo puedes sugerir, que una Princesa de mi categoría se rebajaría a seguir sus instintos básicos?-**_ dijo fingiendo molestia aunque en realidad sentía vergüenza porque eso era lo que realmente quería hacer.

_**-Así lo espero, bueno, me voy, parece que habrá un nuevo intento de asesinarme-** _dijo con una tranquilidad impresionante

Cualquiera se hubiese aterrado al saber algo de este tamaño, no así la Princesa Flama, ella sabia que tan fuerte era su padre de modo que solo reacciono como ella lo haría.

_**-De acuerdo Padre, ah y se me olvidaba, si él es mi elegido me quedare aquí para siempre, nos vemos luego-**_ dijo antes de despedirse del Rey para que no tuviera forma de refutar algo así

Cuando estuvo a solas, hizo lo posible por mantener la calma y no correr a casa de Finn para darle esta buena nueva y de paso probar que tanto podría llegar con el. Su imaginación no tardo en fantasear con las cosas que le haría mañana, así que decidió entregarse a su placer culpable hasta quedarse dormida.

Mientras tanto en la casa del suertudo, digo del chico Finn, este ya se encontraba en cama durmiendo a pierna suelta y soñando con más aventuras, pero algo era diferente esta vez.

El chico se vio a si mismo en la pradera cerca de su casa, era un día soleado y no parecía haber señales de ningún peligro, pero algo llamo su atención… el sonido de la risa de unas niñas. Rápidamente se acercó para ver de qué se trataba y para su sorpresa eran tres niñas pequeñas, lo más curioso fue que las tres tenían el cabello rubio, no sintió que esto fuera peligroso, así que se aproximó a ellas sin hacer ruido. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca noto que sus atuendos tenían algo muy familiar, pero no logro saber que era y para salir de dudas les hablo.

_**-Oigan, ¿Las he visto en algún lado?-**_

La respuesta que obtuvo fue solo una risa de las tres quienes no dejaban de girar en círculos tomadas de las manos, el chico estaba realmente confundido a pesar que sabia que esto solo era un sueño, él quería saber quienes son estas niñas y porque tiene la sensación de conocerlas. Trato de acercarse más, pero algo obstaculizo su paso.

_**-Que demonios, oye amigo quiero saber quienes son ellas, apártate de mi camino-** _dijo a lo que estuviera ahí

Al principio no supo que era lo que le impedía el paso, así que retrocedió un poco solo para notar que este en verdad no era un sueño común.

_**-Muchacho… aquí esta tú segunda oportunidad, no lo arruines-**_ dijo el extraño

Con una mezcla de terror y asombro el chico descubrió que se trataba del Búho Cósmico y que este era un sueño profético.

En ese instante grito con todas sus fuerzas, solo para despertar bañado en sudor y con la respiración agitada.

_**-Hermano, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Otra pesadilla con la dama fantasma?-** _pregunto Jake intrigado

Finn se calmo al ver que se encontraba en su cama y aun era de noche, haciendo acopio de fuerza intento contarle a su hermano el sueño.

_**-No, tuve un sueño con el Búho Cósmico-**_

Y dando un salto de su cama, Jake se acercó a su hermano para saber del sueño.

_**-¿En serio? ¿Y de que se trato?-**_

_**-No estoy muy seguro, pero había tres niñas pequeñas y todas eran rubias como yo y lo mas extraño fue que estaban vestidas como…-** _hizo una pausa dramática al finalmente saber a quien se parecían

_**-¿Qué? Termina hermano, me estas asustando-**_

_**-Se veían exactamente iguales a la Dulce Princesa, Marceline y la Princesa Flama-**_

Jake abrió los ojos en asombro absoluto, ahora esto se complicaba cada vez

_**-¿Y que te dijo el Búho Cósmico? Estoy seguro que esto tendrá impacto en tu vida-**_

_**-Dijo "Muchacho… aquí esta tú segunda oportunidad, no lo arruines" no entiendo a que se refería-**_

_**-Mmm… por lo que puedo deducir es que tendrás que decidir de una vez por todas a quien elegirás, porque es probable que una de ellas será tu compañera para toda la vida-**_

Finn pensó que eso era imposible, si bien todas ellas son chicas importantes en su vida, ahora tendría que elegir a una siendo que las tres ya lo rechazaron, no, algo no estaba bien con este sueño sin duda creyó que el Búho se burlaba de él y no tomo en serio el sueño.

_**-No lo creo, tal vez significa que debo protegerlas de un peligro que se acerca a ellas, después de todo soy el Héroe de Ooo-**_

_**-No lo se, eso se oye muy forzado-**_

_**-Como sea, mañana iré a verlas a todas y a asegurarme de que estén a salvo, bueno ya es tarde, creo que me dormiré de nuevo, descansa Jake-**_ dijo el chico y se volteo para dormir

El perro mágico no estuvo muy de acuerdo en esta teoría, pero sin duda solo Finn podría realizar lo que estuviese predestinado a hacer y esperar que no muriese en el intento.

_**-Descansa Finn, lo necesitaras, presiento que mañana sucederá algo que cambiara tu vida… y la de esas chicas también-**_ dijo antes de cerrar los ojos

Y en cierta forma no estaba equivocado.

Bueno, este cap no esta tan fuerte lo bueno empezara en el siguiente capitulo

Hasta entonces... See you :)


	2. Dulce Princesa

Perdón por el retraso y como prometí a partir de este capitulo las cosas serán mas fuertes, espero lo disfruten.

Dejen Reviews :)

Hora de Aventura

Un Problema Embarazoso

Capitulo 2:** Dulce Princesa**

Un nuevo día comienza, son las 6 de la mañana y el sol se cuela por la ventana del cuarto de la Dulce Princesa, ella aun duerme, pues para ser sinceros se levanta a las 5 de la mañana todos los días sin importar. ¿Por qué razón aun duerme? Bueno, tardo bastante en tranquilizarse después de la sucesión de terribles noticias que pasaron anoche, entre que debía tener un hijo, elegir a un candidato para ello y finalmente que esa persona fuese Finn el Humano, la dejo mentalmente agotada, tuvo que ser Mentita quien la llevara hasta su cama y literalmente obligarla a dormir.

Como sea, este nuevo día parece estar comenzando de buena forma, pero pronto eso se terminaría de golpe.

_**-¡Buenos Días su alteza! Ya es de mañana y recuerde que hoy debe llevar a cabo el plan que hizo ayer-**_ dijo Mentita entrando como una tromba al cuarto y despertándola de su maravilloso sueño

_**-¿Qué? ¡Ah si! Tengo que llamar a Finn al castillo para pedirle que tenga sexo conmigo-**_ contesto un poco adormilada

_**-Vaya al menos no uso esa palabra esta vez-**_ susurro Mentita para que ella no lo oyera

Y así, la chica salto de su cama y de inmediato fue a darse un baño, a pesar de que aun no despertaba del todo esa idea de pedirle a Finn que le diera su semilla ya no le hacia nada de gracia en especial después de hacer eso tan repulsivo al terminar de ver esos videos. La Dulce Princesa tuvo que correr al sanitario para "desahogar" un poco sus ímpetus siendo totalmente comprensible y bueno en cierta manera, ya que con esto su cuerpo le hacia ver que ella no era inmune a este tipo de comportamientos.

_**-No puedo creer que yo, la soberana del Dulce Reino, haya tenido que recurrir a una cosa así-** _dijo mientras lavaba su cuerpo con algo de furia como si deseara quitar una mancha difícil

Pero entre mas tocaba su cuerpo mas sensible se volvía al grado que de forma inconsciente pasaba sus dedos por la entrada de su intimidad hasta que ella se daba cuenta que ya estaba gimiendo de placer.

_**-Basta, una vez estuvo bien, pero doce ya es un asco-**_ pensó al tiempo que salía de la regadera

Con cuidado de no volver a tocarse inapropiadamente, Bonnibel seco su cuerpo, unto cremas y lociones especiales para después de bañarse, posteriormente se vistió con su mejor atuendo y llamo a Mentita.

_**-¿Qué se le ofrece su alteza?-** _pregunto con propiedad

_**-Comunícame con Finn, por favor Mentita, lo que deba pasar que pase de una vez, odio la incertidumbre-** _contesto con enojo

Y su fiel Mayordomo así lo hizo, del otro lado el teléfono sonó.

_**-¿Hola? ¿Quién llama?-** _se escucho

_**-Buenos días, habla Mentita el mayordomo de la Dulce Princesa, buscaba a Finn el humano para una encomienda especial-**_

_**-Ah, Mentita, habla Jake, Finn se esta bañando ¿esa encomienda es muy urgente? Si es así, lo sacare del baño-**_

_**-Permítame Sr. Jake, su alteza, el joven Finn se esta dando un baño y su leal compañero pregunta si es muy urgente lo que le pide-**_ dijo dirigiéndose a la Princesa

_**-¿Finn se esta bañando?-**_ dijo la chica y de inmediato se formo en su mente la imagen del chico bajo la regadera totalmente desnudo, un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas, pero con esa misma velocidad ella recobro la compostura_**- No, no es muy urgente, solo dile que venga cuanto antes al Castillo sin Jake-**_

_**-Así se lo comunicare, Sr. Jake, dice la Princesa que no lo es, pero que le pide que en cuanto pueda se dirija al Castillo el solo-**_

_**-¿El solo?-**_ pregunto extrañado Jake, no era muy habitual que ella le pidiera ir solo a menos que fuera algo muy delicado_**- De acuerdo, en cuanto salga le diré que vaya para allá.**_

_**-Muchas Gracias Sr. Jake, buen día-** _y colgó el teléfono

En ese momento Finn salía del baño y oyó lo que pasaba

_**-¿Quién era?-**_ pregunto mientras se secaba el cabello

_**-Era Mentita, dijo que tienes que ir al Castillo, la Dulce Princesa tiene una misión y quiere que vayas solo-**_

_**-Mmm… espero que no sea algo grave, no me agrada que se haga la misteriosa-**_

Los hermanos solo se miraron y no comentaron mas de este asunto, cuando el chico estuvo listo partió hacia el Dulce Reino. No tardo mucho en llegar y fue recibido por Mentita en la entrada del Reino.

_**-Joven Finn, que gusto de verlo, la Princesa lo esta esperando-** _dijo el mayordomo y lo condujo hasta donde ella estaba.

Bonnibel se encontraba en su laboratorio, parecía muy ocupada o así lo aparentaba, en realidad estaba nerviosa, pero no quería que nadie lo notara.

_**-Su majestad, Finn el humano esta aquí-**_ dijo Mentita anunciando al chico

Y por supuesto la chica dejo caer varios tubos de ensayo y algunos matraces al ser sorprendida de esa manera.

_**-¡Mentita! Casi me matas del susto, mira lo que hice por eso-**_dijo ella muy molesta por el destrozo que acaba de ocurrir

_**-Lo siento su alteza, usted me dijo que en el momento que el llegara se lo comunicara sin tardanza-**_

_**-Esta bien, retírate, lo que hablare con Finn no debe ser escuchado por nadie-**_

Mentita hizo una reverencia y se retiro del lugar, dejando al chico mas intrigado por la actitud de ambos en especial a eso de que nadie debía escuchar esto, ¿Tan grave era? Pensó el joven y solo aguardo a que ella le comunicara que ocurría.

Después de recoger los restos de su laboratorio, la Princesa le pido a Finn que tomara asiento y ella acerco una silla quedando a un metro uno del otro.

_**-Finn, mi fiel caballero, mi campeón intachable, necesito de tus servicios-** _dijo ella con mucha solemnidad

El muchacho supo entonces que esto si era bastante serio y cabía la posibilidad de que el sueño tratara de advertirle de algo que sucedería y él era una pieza importante, ya sea para detener o destruir lo que pusiera en peligro a todos en Ooo.

_**-Muy bien Princesa, adelante, lo que sea puedo manejarlo**_-respondió el chico con valentía

_**-Excelente, pero antes de decirte de que se trata te hablare de las aves y las abejas-** _dijo la chica trayendo un pizarrón y dibujando algunas figuras

Durante media hora Bonnibel le explico de manera casi infantil el sexo, le hablo de las aves y como tenían polluelos o de cómo las abejas polinizaban a las flores, después le hablo la forma en que se puede tener un bebé y finalmente le explico contérminos científicos como tener relaciones sexuales. Finn por su parte no entendió nada de hecho se perdió desde que ella hablo de la división del ovulo al ser fecundado, la chica estaba metida de lleno en que el entendiera esto y hablaba sin parar, en cierto momento Finn salió del laboratorio y se encontró a Mentita.

_**-Oh, joven Finn, ¿Ya le explicaron lo que debe hacer?-**_ le pregunto el mayordomo al verlo

_**-Casi… Dulce Princesa esta hablando de las aves y las abejas, como se hace un bebé y cosas por estilo, pero no entiendo nada de lo que dice-**_

_**-Ya veo, bien, volvamos antes de que ella note que usted se fue-**_

_**-Y de esa manera es como un nuevo ser nace, ¿Alguna pregunta?-** _cuestiono la chica justo en el momento que ambos regresaban

La Princesa se alteró un poco al ver que Mentita se encontraba ahí, pero ella ya había explicado todo y no volvería a hacerlo.

_**-Eh… Princesa, para serte sincero no entendí ninguna palabra, así que, ¿Me podrías decir para que me necesitas?-**_ pregunto el chico con honestidad

_**-Este… bueno… yo la verdad…-**_ contesto ella balbuceando

Mentita pensando que esto se arruinaría actuó de inmediato y atrajo la atención del chico.

_**-Joven Finn, vera, el futuro del Dulce Reino pende de un hilo y usted es el único que puede salvarlo-**_

Finn se quedo de una pieza al oír eso de Mentita ya que cuando él decía que algo malo pasaría, era verdad, de esa manera el fiel mayordomo le conto de la ley extraña, que la Princesa debía tener un hijo, de los candidatos y que de todos ellos el había sido el elegido.

_**-¡Matemático! ¿Yo el elegido? ¿Y que estamos esperando?-**_ pregunto Finn muy impaciente

_**-Que su alteza le diga para que lo quiere-**_

El chico se volteo a ver a Bonnibel, quien aun seguía balbuceando cosas sin sentido, pero entre todo ello por fin logro llegar al punto que deseaba.

_**-Quiero que tú… me des tu semilla… Finn…-**_ dijo con mucho trabajo

_**-¿Quieres que tenga sexo contigo?-**_ pregunto el héroe calmadamente

La Princesa no logro entender como el llego hasta esa conclusión, sin embargo eso poco importaba, ahora venia la parte difícil, lograr que el cooperara.

_**-Eh… pues… creo que así me la darás ¿Estas de acuerdo?**_

El chico se quedo pensativo, realmente no esperaba que ella le pidiese algo así en la vida y por tanto tampoco sabia que contestar, tenia que decir las palabras correctas a fin de no sonar vulgar además responderle de inmediato lo haría ver desesperado y esto solo lograría incomodar a la chica. Por su parte, Dulce Princesa temía lo peor al ver su actitud silenciosa, creyó que su héroe aceptaría sin dudar, pero no fue así, por un momento pensó en suplicar, sin embargo eso iba en contra de lo que su titulo real significaba y por su mente paso lo que sucedería al no obtener la ayuda de Finn. Limonagrio ascendería al trono sin que ella lo pudiese evitar, el Dulce Reino seria gobernado por un dictador que haría lo que quisiera con el y con sus súbditos, ambos no durarían una semana en pie. Todo estaba perdido y en parte fue su culpa al ser tan insensible con los sentimientos del joven.

_**-Esta bien, te daré lo que me pides, pero ¿Dónde lo haremos?-** _dijo el chico con calma y un poco de inocencia

Bonnibel estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos sobre un futuro oscuro que no escucho la respuesta de Finn, no así Mentita quien recibió la noticia con singular alegría.

_**-Eso es grandioso joven Finn, estoy seguro que su alteza esta complacida con su respuesta-** _dijo dirigiéndose a ella y toco su mano

_**-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede?-**_ pregunto con sobresalto

_**-Su majestad, el joven Finn acepto será mejor iniciar cuanto antes la concepción del futuro heredero, síganme por favor-** _respondió el mayordomo con esa alegría

Al saber que el chico había aceptado la Princesa se alegró brevemente y esto porque ahora tendría que llevar a cabo un acto que el parecía un tanto repulsivo. Ambos siguieron a Mentita por un pasillo largo, durante el trayecto ninguno hablo, pero era evidente que iban bastante nerviosos como si fuesen a enfrentar un desafío supremo, los pensamientos de ambos diferían mucho.

Por un lado Finn, no creía que este día llegaría nunca y de lo afortunado que era al ser elegido para una tarea de tal magnitud, en pocas palabras estaba feliz, no así la Dulce Princesa quien solo repetía una y otra vez "Es por el bien de mi Reino y mi gente" sabiendo lo que pasaría en breve.

_**-Y aquí estamos, en camino a procrear un heredero al trono, me pregunto si Finn hará lo mismo que vi en ese video** _– se dijo y continuo-_** No lo creo, solo un par de veces nos hemos besado y para ser sincera no lo hacia tan bien como pensé**_

**Ella** volteo a verlo y noto que este sonreía, cosa que no le agrado, ya que pensó que esa sonrisa ocultaba algo siniestro.

_**-Solo espero que no sea tan rudo, porque se como es el en el fondo- continuo la chica con su soliloquio interno- ¿Y si me forza? ¿Y si me obliga a hacer cosas indignas?** _– le asaltaron terribles dudas

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una puerta roja por donde Mentita entro, ambos hicieron lo mismo y se llevaron una enorme sorpresa.

El cuarto estaba perfectamente decorado, tenia las paredes rojas con un techo de un tono mas tenue, había figuras doradas adornando las columnas, la cama era enorme con cobijas del mismo color de las paredes sin duda Mentita se esmero en que fuese perfecta, digna de una Princesa.

_**-Vaya, ¿Tu la decoraste Mentita? Ahora si que te luciste-**_ dijo Finn al ver el cuarto por completo

Pero, ella sabia que esto era parte del plan que su fiel Mayordomo tenía elaborado para que esto pasara, así que solo se limito a felicitarlo brevemente.

_**-Buen trabajo, no esperaba menos de ti Mentita, puedes retírate-**_ dijo secamente la chica

_**-Como diga su Majestad-**_ y antes de irse giro hacia donde Finn y le guiño el ojo mientras decía-_** Suerte muchacho**_

El chico esbozo una sonrisa nerviosa sin decir nada, cuando Mentita se retiro, Dulce Princesa cerro la puerta a fin de no ser molestados o interrumpidos por, dígase Pan de Canela u otra persona. La soberana se encontraba de espaldas al joven sus nervios no ayudaban en mucho, debía calmarse o el aprovecharía esto, pensó.

Los latidos de su corazón se acentuaban, tanto que ya eran audibles, luchaba consigo misma para no tener un ataque de pánico, sin embargo algo toco su espalda y fue suficiente para que ella gritara.

_**-¡AAHH! ¿Finn? L-lo lamento, como te habrás dado cuenta estoy muy nerviosa-**_

_**-Tranquila DP, no hay nada de que preocuparse, estas conmigo tu campeón intachable-**_ dijo el chico para calmarla y se alejó un poco

Bonnibel sabia que si retrasaba las cosas solo prolongaba su agonía, debía actuar rápido para salir de este dilema. Y desabrocho un botón de su vestido, sin embargo cayo en cuenta que el jamás la ha visto desnuda, ignoraba como reaccionaria lo que la asustaba mas.

_**-Vamos Bonnibel, no seas tonta, solo es un chico ¿Qué me podría hacer? ¿Tomarme por la fuerza? Oh no, si el intenta algo así…-**_ pensó mientras imaginaba a Finn convirtiéndose en un monstruo_**- De ninguna manera tendré a ese bebé-**_ dijo terriblemente asustada a punto de derrumbarse

_**-Cielos DP, estoy tan nervioso que mis piernas no me responden, mejor me sentare-**_

_**-¿Estas nervioso? –**_

-_**Así es, después de todo hare algo que nunca esperaría con la Princesa mas bonita de Ooo y la verdad no se como comportarme, mejor vayamos poco a poco-**_ contesto el chico con un leve sonrojo en su cara

_**-Espera, dices que no me obligaras a hacer algo que no quiera ¿Verdad?-**_

_**-¿Obligarte? No, claro que no, de hecho pensé que tú serias la que haría algo así-**_

_**-¿Yo? ¿De donde sacas eso?-**_

_**-Bueno, he visto como realizas tus experimentos y habitualmente eres muy fría lo que me asusta, así que pensé que esto lo tomarías como uno-**_

Al oírlo hablar de esa manera supo que no intentaría nada malo con ella lo que la tranquilizo mucho, al grado de sentarse a un lado de él y bromear un poco.

_**-¿En serio soy así? Vaya y yo que creí que tu te convertirías en una bestia-**_

_**-Bueno, dudo mucho que pudiese forzarte, digo tu peleaste con Ricardio a mano limpia sin atemorizarte en ese entonces, ahora con un poco de enojo podrías vencerme-**_

_**-Vamos Finn, no creo ser tan fuerte además supe que has peleado con gigantes y cosas así-**_

La confianza que ambos tenían era bastante alta y Bonnibel sabia que era mejor comenzar mientras los ánimos siguieran de esta forma.

_**-¿Te parece si iniciamos esto con un beso?-**_ sugirió ella con rubor en sus mejillas

_**-De acuerdo-**_ contesto con el mismo rojo en su cara

Aunque ellos ya se habían besado antes, los motivos ahora eran distintos y el fin seria otro para ambos. Como si nunca se hubieran tocado anteriormente, se besaron con la punta de los labios, para sorpresa de los chicos sintieron una extraña corriente eléctrica al momento de hacerlo lo que los animo a besarse con la boca abierta resultando en un beso largo y apasionado que los puso a tono.

_**-¿Qué raro? No se porque, pero de repente esta haciendo mas calor que antes-** _pensó ella mientras seguía en comunicación bucal con su héroe

_**-Soy yo o la Princesa huele muy bien-** _pensó Fin acariciando su cabello

Lo eventos se estaban dando como si fuera el instinto quien los guiara, de un momento a otro ambos se recostaron en la cama y pareciera que les faltaran manos para tocarse.

_**-Finn, ayúdame a quitarme este vestido-**_ dijo dándole la espalda

El chico se apresuró a quitarle el pesado atuendo y de paso aprovecho para besar el cuello de Bonnibel, hecho que la hizo gemir sin quererlo.

_**-Te dije que me ayudaras no que me… ¡AAHH!-**_

_**-Lo siento DP, no me pude contener-**_

Cuando el joven le termino de desabotonar el vestido ella se incorporo y este cayo a sus pies, revelando que traía puesta ropa interior de encaje que la hacia verse muy sexi. Finn quedo azorado al descubrir esto y ella tuvo una sensación deliciosa al ver la reacción del chico, por primera vez supo lo que era sentirse deseada.

_**-¿Te gusta mi cuerpo, Finn?-**_ dijo al tiempo que le acercaba los pechos a la cara

_**-Es muy bonito y con eso que llevas se ve increíble-**_

Como si esa fuera la respuesta que esperaba tomo las manos de su héroe y las puso en sus senos, como era de esperarse Finn las movía lentamente y por supuesto a ella no le desagrado el tacto del chico aun cuando sintió que estas se deslizaban poco a poco hacia el sur.

_**-De acuerdo, ya entendí, deja me quito el resto de la ropa-**_ dijo ella fingiendo un poco de molestia por la actitud tan apresurada de Finn aunque la verdad era excitación porque también quería hacerle algo.

Unos segundos después, Bonnibel se hallaba totalmente desnuda y de nueva cuenta se acercó al chico para besarlo solo que en esta ocasión este beso fue mas apasionado, tal vez por el hecho de que estaba desnuda y sentada en las piernas de Finn, ella tenia curiosidad de saber que es lo que el haría ahora que la tenia en ese estado y lo dejo hacer a su antojo. El héroe beso con ternura el cuello de la chica arrancándole pequeños gemidos, con una lentitud tortuosa bajo hasta sus pechos y ahí se detuvo, esta actitud le pareció muy linda e inocente, pero eso fue hasta que sintió la lengua del chico recorrer el canalillo de arriba para abajo, de forma inconsciente le tomo la cabeza para que siguiera lamiendo.

_**-Oh Finn, se siente bien, sigue, no te detengas-**_

Súbitamente y con una fuerza animal, la levanto como una muñeca de trapo y la deposito con cuidado en la cama, ella se sorprendió un poco, pero al ver que se acercaba a continuar no opuso resistencia.

De nueva cuenta, su lengua siguió el camino que formaba su vientre, el solo percibir la forma en que se movía le erizaba la piel, finalmente llego hasta donde se hallaba el ombligo y posteriormente continuo al nacimiento de su monte venus el cual estaba coronado por un vello rosado que lo hacia verse mas lindo de lo que el chico creyó. Con delicadeza le separo las piernas y encontró el tesoro mas preciado que alguna vez soñó tener.

_**-Finn, deja de mirarlo así, me estas avergonzando-**_ dijo ella tratando de cubrirse su intimidad

_**-Es hermoso, tan pequeño y rosado-**_ contesto el chico sin quitar la vista

_**-¿Te parece lindo?-** _pregunto con timidez

Bonnibel no obtuvo respuesta con la voz del chico en lugar de eso sintió su boca posándose en la entrada de su gruta amorosa. Con tiernos besos y suaves lengüeteos, Finn repaso lentamente los labios mayores de la chica quien no pudo contenerse al apreciar el movimiento que hacia.

_**-Finn, detente, ya se a donde vas, pero por favor detente, se siente raro-**_ suplico apretando las sabanas

Siguió sin tener respuesta de su héroe quien parecía esmerarse en complacerla ya que ahora con un suave movimiento quito del camino a los labios mayores para encargarse de los labios menores todavía mas sensibles, la chica arqueo la espalda al sentir su lengua pasar por ese sitio.

_**-Finn, no sigas, me volverás loca con esto-**_ dijo con el mismo tono de suplica, pero tomando la cabeza del chico para que no se retirara

Sin embargo, parecía que el muchacho buscaba algo mas, porque con la punta de su lengua comenzó a concentrarse en un solo lugar, exactamente unos centímetros bajo su monte venus, lo que estuviese buscando no tardo mucho en encontrarlo ya que al hacerlo, la Dulce Princesa grito como si la torturaran.

_**-¡AAAAAHHHHH! Finn… no… yo…-**_ alcanzo a decir antes de sucumbir al placer que experimentaba, pues sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y solo decía incoherencias

Por unos largos minutos el héroe continuo lamiendo a ese pequeño y olvidado amiguito: El clítoris de la chica, así es algo tan pequeño la estaba llevando al paraíso y apenas podía pensar siquiera. Súbitamente lo que el chico ansiaba sucedió… un intenso clímax dejo totalmente fuera de este mundo a la Princesa.

Y de esa manera, mientras la joven se embarcaba en su viaje orgásmico, Finn solo se concreto mirarla, no podía creer que estuviese teniendo sexo con la Dulce Princesa mucho menos que en este instante le hubiera dado el orgasmo mas intenso en su vida… y largo, porque pasaron dos minutos en que la chica estuvo en ese estado, pero poco a poco comenzó a recobrar la conciencia, su primera reacción al volver en si fue besar a Finn. Si, algo tan sencillo como eso y no fue para menos, el clímax que le había dado fue totalmente diferente al que ella sintió ayer, nuevamente se había equivocado, obtener placer de la forma en que ella lo hizo no se comparaba con lo que su héroe le había hecho.

_**-Dulce Princesa, ya me había preocupado-**_ dijo separándose un poco de ella

_**-Oh Finn, eso fue grandioso-**_ y lo beso de nuevo

Si bien en un principio ella se hizo a la idea de tomar esto como una extensión de su estudio, una comprobación vamos, cada vez se alejaba de este objetivo, pues el placer que el chico le daba fue mas grande de forma que mando todo al diablo y solo se concreto a disfrutar lo mas que pudiera importándole poco que se tratara de una persona mucho menor que ella.

_**-Oye Finn ¿Quieres que hagamos lo que sigue?-**_ le cuestiono de manera sugerente y añadió- _**D****igo, porque tus manos en mi trasero me dicen eso**_

El chico se avergonzó y asintió, de modo que Bonnibel pensaba que hasta ahora solo ella estaba disfrutando y era injusto, quería ver el placer dibujándose en el rostro de su héroe, así que con una hábil maniobra le quito el resto de la ropa sin rasgarla.

_**-Ahora es mi turno de verte desnudo, listo o no aquí voy-**_ dijo entusiasmada y se arrojó a sus brazos

Ambos cayeron en la cama, ella de inmediato busco besar el cuerpo del chico, sin embargo encontró algo que no esperaba.

_**-¡Por Glob! ¡Finn! En verdad tu… ¡lo tienes enorme!-**_ exclamo Bonnibel impactada al ver que joven estaba bien dotado

Ella realmente no pensaba que su héroe tuviera tal atributo y mucho menos que se sorprendiera de esa manera al descubrirlo, pues en su estudio vio a detalle otros especímenes sin mayor reacción, sin embargo lo que Finn poseía no tenia punto de comparación con los otros. La chica lentamente se acercó a hasta tenerlo casi en sus manos, necesitaba saber si era real lo que veía o sus ojos le jugaban una broma cruel, para su fortuna cuando lo toco se llevo otra grata sorpresa, podía sentir palpitar esta maravilla, la sola idea de tocarlo la excitaba aunque no sabia porque.

_**-DP, lamento si te asuste con esto-**_

_**-¿Asustarme? No para nada, si bien tu pene es bastante grande no es nada fuera de lo común-**_ dijo fingiendo indiferencia para cubrir un poco su deseo

Aun así, ella no dejo de tocarlo e incluso de manera inconsciente comenzó a subir y bajar sus manos rítmicamente, lo que inadvertidamente estimulo el miembro del chico logrando que alcanzara su máximo de erección, Bonnibel apenas pudo contenerse y haciendo acopio de fuerza, razono lo que significaría ser penetrada con esa gigantesca arma.

_**-Esto va a doler, pero no puedo evitarlo, será mejor que lo haga rápidamente-**_ pensó

Recostándose en la cama lo llamo a su lado, lo que fuera a pasar debía ser lo mas pronto posible, el chico se coloco con cuidado encima de ella fue ahí que la princesa noto que Finn ya no era un niño y no solo por admirar su cuerpo desarrollado, no, su mirada era diferente, en ella vio los sentimientos que el trato de compartir una y otra vez y solo encontró el rechazo algunas veces cruel hasta cierto punto, no pudo evitar una opresión en el pecho era la culpa.

_**-¡Oh Finn! Perdóname por ser tan mala contigo no te merecías lo que te hice-** _dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

El joven se impacto al oír esto de ella, no era muy habitual que se disculpara y mucho menos por herir a alguien.

_**-DP ¿De que hablas?-**_

_**-Sé que lo he hecho no podrá ser remediado con palabras así que lo tratare de arreglar con mis acciones-**_ dijo con seguridad

La joven era conocida por no permitir que una injusticia no fuera castigada, pero también era conocida por ser demasiado extremista en algunas decisiones.

_**-Toma mi cuerpo como tu desees, si quieres abusar de mi, adelante, no te lo impediré-**_ dijo cerrando los ojos

Finn trago saliva de la increíble declaración que acababa de hacer la chica, apenas pudo pensar con claridad una respuesta.

_**-¿Estas segura de esto?-**_

La chica solo asintió y dando un profundo suspiro el héroe la tomo por los hombros y pudo notar que temblaba. Por unos largos segundos Bonnibel espero a que Finn hiciera lo que quisiera con ella, le asustaba porque sabia cuan violento era el cuando se enojaba, sin embargo sucedió algo que ella no espero… los labios del chico se posaron sobre los suyos tiernamente.

_**-Espera Finn, no, no seas lindo conmigo debes castigarme-**_

_**-¿Y eso remediaría algo? Solo haría que me odiaras para siempre, dos males no hacen un bien**_

_**-Pero ¿y entonces?-**_

_**-Supongo que debemos tener sexo de forma normal si es que quieres embarazarte-**_ dijo al tiempo que la besaba

La chica supo en ese momento que Finn en verdad ya era un hombre, la madurez que demostró se lo confirmo y lo que mas le alegro fue que el seria su hombre y por tanto ella debía ser su mujer. El chico coloco con cuidado su hombría en la entrada de su intimidad ella no perdía detalle quería ver cuando el hundiera su arma, con el mismo cuidado comenzó a entrar.

_**-Duele, duele, pero al menos es dolor físico ese pasara pronto-**_ pensó ella

Mientras experimentaba un dolor mas o menos tolerable, no pudo evitar cuestionarse si sus conclusiones acerca del sexo estaban equivocadas, esto porque una de ellas era que el sexo oral y masturbarse se sienten y son prácticamente lo mismo, sin embargo por lo pudo percibir ni de cerca era esa aseveración y que constato con placer.

La otra es que mientras se realiza el acto, solo se utilizan dos sentidos: la vista y el tacto. Error de nueva cuenta, ya que noto un sonido algo inusual, chapoteo de agua ¿Cómo era posible que hubiese agua en este cuarto? No tardo mucho en hallar fuente de tal sonido, ella misma, cada vez que Finn entraba lo producía y en un principio le pareció un tanto obsceno, pero después de un tiempo por alguna pervertida razón le encantaba. Luego, percibió un aroma penetrante proveniente del chico, era el sudor y aun mas mortificante también era el de ella, Bonnibel no podía creer que oliera así, ella que siempre se caracterizo por ser tan limpia ahora apestara así, pero poco duro su vergüenza ya que en conjunto producían un olor que la excitaba aun mas. Finalmente, cada vez que su héroe la besaba, sus labios eran más dulces al grado de ser empalagosos.

Si, sin duda el estudio fue hecho como mero espectador nunca como protagonista, he ahí por qué distaban demasiado ambas teorías, sin embargo había algo mas que le perturbaba, por unos segundos observo con detenimiento el rostro del joven y vio con claridad que lo que hacia realmente lo disfrutaba y si era así ¿Por qué razón ella no lo sentía de esa manera? La respuesta era mas complicada de lo que ella creía, debido a su estricta disciplina Bonnibel se reprimía fuertemente fuera lo que fuera, ella no hacia excepción, pero ya no quería hacer eso, quería que Finn supiera cuanto le gustaba lo que hacían, quería gritar de dicha por tener sexo, era mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo, años de reprimirse no podían ser eliminados tan fácilmente.

Pero, si su campeón intachable lo hacia porque ella no, mientras besaba los labios del chico una vez mas, con todas la fuerzas de su alma pidió a su cuerpo reaccionar al estimulo que le daba al principio no funcionaba, pero luego de unos segundos ese dolor que aun sentía, se comenzó a convertir en placer, no pudo evitar sentir temor por no saber manejarlo, aun así quería experimentarlo porque en este instante Finn el humano estaba transformándose en su hombre y no le importaba que ahora le perteneciera a la Princesa Flama, ni siquiera ella podría evitar que se entregase a él.

_**-¡Oh si! ¡Sigue Finn! Castígame por ser una princesa mala-**_

El chico sabía que ella decía esto por la excitación que sentía y le gustaba que estuviera en ambiente, pero también sabia que no debía excederse porque la podría lastimar, a su vez ella estaba tan concentrada que podía sentir cada vena, cada protuberancia de su miembro.

_**-Sera mejor que termine rápido o podría perder el control-**_ pensó, pero antes de poder hacerlo sintió como su pene era retenido_**-¿Qué sucede?**_

_**-Tranquilo Finn, soy yo, le estoy dando un abrazo a tu miembro, ¿Te gusta?-**_

_**-Se siente muy bien ¿Cómo es que tu?-**_

_**-La vagina tiene músculos eso es terreno de la anatomía y esa ciencia no tiene secretos para mi Finn-**_

_**-Entonces, prepárate porque seré un poco mas rudo-**_

La respuesta fue un beso que encendió mas los ánimos, la chica rodeo con sus piernas la cintura del joven, lejos había quedado la princesa que consideraba esto asqueroso e inútil, ahora solo estaba una mujer que quería complacer a su hombre.

_**-Más, mas, no te detengas, por favor- suplico ella**_

_**-DP, bien lo hare mas rápido-**_

_**-¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡SI! Así, sigue así-**_

Los gemidos de la chica inundaban el lugar y amenazaban con ser escuchados por todo el reino, si claro, esta habitación no hubiese sido especialmente acondicionada por Mentita. El fiel mayordomo sabía que esto podía pasar y lo menos que quería es que la dulce gente se enterara de lo que su princesa estaba haciendo, aunque por la forma en que gritaba parecía que la estaban asesinando algo no muy alejado de la verdad.

Los movimientos del chico y la forma de tratarla le confirmaron lo que había pensado, su héroe no estaba teniendo sexo con ella... le estaba haciendo el amor.

_**-¡OOOHHH FIIINNN! Siento que algo caliente sube por mi vientre, esta ocurriendo otra vez, no me sueltes Finn, tengo miedo-**_

_**-Tranquila, tendrás otro orgasmo, solo disfrútalo-**_

_**-¡Finn, te amo! ¡AAAAAHHHHH!-**_

De improviso, un intenso clímax invadió a la chica que arqueo la espalda, tanto que por un segundo parecía romperse, este orgasmo fue mas fuerte que el otro y de nueva cuenta la dejo sin sentido. Los espasmos vaginales que la chica tenia fueron superiores para que Finn lo soportara y finalmente le dio lo que ella tanto ansiaba.

_**-Princesa, recíbelo todo para que tengas a tu hijo ¡Ungh!-**_ dijo el chico mientras bañaba el interior de su amada

Finn se apartó de ella un poco, dejando que disfrutara su orgasmo, exactamente como la vez anterior con los ojos en blanco y diciendo incoherencias, el joven se quedo mirando al techo pensando si lo que acaban de hacer cambiaria algo entre ellos o solo la princesa lo uso para su beneficio como casi siempre ocurría, realmente estaba en un dilema y no sabia que decirle a la chica.

_**-Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya antes de que despierte-**_ dijo levantándose un poco

Solo que antes de poder hacerlo sintió un tirón en su parte, no era doloroso, pero si raro, por instinto volteo hacia donde ella se hallaba y para su sorpresa no estaba, sintió otro tirón y miro finalmente ese lugar.

_**-Eshto esh delshiosho-** _dijo la princesa con su miembro en la boca

La chica estaba dándole sexo oral algo torpe por cierto, ella subía y bajaba sin perder la concentración y con la mirada perdida.

_**-¿DP? ¿Pero que?-**_ pregunto el joven y trato de retirarla

_**-¡RRRAAARGH! –**_ reacciono la joven y continuo con lo que hacia

**_-Esta bien, si eso quieres-_**

**_-Je Finn, ¿Por qué no me dejaste hacerte esto? Por lo que veo te gusta mucho-_ **dijo ella con los ojos inyectados de lujuria y deseo

_**-Bueno, la verdad yo…-**_

Con una fuerza increíble Bonnibel arrojo al chico en la cama y antes de que el pudiese reaccionar ella ya se introducía la hombría de su héroe.

_**-¡OOOHHH! ¡Ahora es mi turno!-**_ grito la princesa y comenzó a cabalgar como desquiciada

Todo indicaba que esto no terminaría en un largo tiempo, algunas horas después, Finn el humano salía del Dulce Reino escoltado por Mentita quien se deshacía en agradecimientos por ayudarlos.

_**-Muchas gracias, Joven Finn, en verdad gracias-**_

_**-Vamos Mentita, no fue algo del otro mundo lo que hice, además nunca creí que pasara y debería ser yo el que tendría que dar las gracias-**_

_**-Joven Finn, no sea tan modesto, estoy seguro que su majestad también lo quería y ella también le agradecería, si es que estuviera consciente en este momento-**_

_**-Descuida, despertara en unos minutos, nos vemos luego Mentita-**_

_**-Hasta luego Joven Finn, le daré su mensaje a la Princesa en cuanto despierte-**_

Y así, Finn se alejó del lugar agitando el brazo y el mayordomo hacia lo mismo, por un segundo miro hacia una de las torres donde ella se hallaba preguntándose si ya había recuperado el sentido.

_**-Vaya, quien diría que DP fuese tan intensa… y tan loca, no creí que soportara seis veces y sin embargo lo hizo-** _pensó el joven-_** Ahora solo queda esperar si ella se embaraza y si al menos me dejara conocer al niño, quiero creer que me permitirá decirle hijo, cielos, ¿Qué cosas estoy pensando? Apenas lo hice con ella y yo ya quiero hijos**_

Finn continuo su camino cavilando en lo que realmente sucedió entre ellos, no solo por el hecho de tener sexo sino por las consecuencias reales, porque fuera lo que fuera, la Dulce Princesa tendría un hijo, tal vez por necesidad u obligación, pero sin duda el paso a que eso sucediera ya estaba dado y no había nada que hacer para impedirlo. Durante el trayecto tuvo la loca idea de formar una familia con DP, quizás ahora si lo aceptaría.

_**-¿Formar una familia? ¿Pero, no ya tuve una?-** _dijo con un semblante triste

Un dejo de melancolía y tristeza se apodero de su alma al recordar lo que se suponía había olvidado: su familia almohada. Y aunque todo paso muy rápido fue lindo estar casado y tener hijos, hace mucho que esto había pasado y solo el conocía los detalles, ya que nunca le menciono nada a Jake u otra persona, por miedo a ser tomado como un loco, pero se sintió tan real que ahora dolía ya que muy posiblemente no quede ningún rastro de su esposa e hijos.

_**-Jay… Bonnie… Roselinen… perdónenme por olvidarlos-**_ dijo tristemente mirando hacia el cielo esperando a ver alguna estrella, esas que tanto le gustaban ver junto a su esposa, pero era mediodía y no las había.

Finn sintió que el dolor le comía el cuerpo y mejor decidió seguir o de lo contrario regresaría al Dulce reino a asegurarse de que Dulce Princesa estuviera embarazada.

Tratando de no pensar en ello continuo con su camino, sin notar que una sombra maligna lo acechaba desde que salió de Palacio. Mientras tanto en el Fuerte del Árbol, B-Mo y Jake preparaban Hot Cakes con tocino.

_**-¿Cómo quieres los tuyos B-Mo?-**_

_**-Con mucho tocino-**_ dijo mientras golpeaba la mesa con un tenedor y un cuchillo

_**-De acuerdo, pero recuerda que hay que guardarle unos a Finn-**_

_**-Oye y por cierto ya tardo bastante, ¿Qué era lo que la Princesa quería con el?-**_

_**-No lo se y mi hermano no me dijo nada en absoluto-**_

De regreso con Finn quien ya se hallaba a unos metros de la casa, seguía caminando tratando de no recordar su vida en ese lugar.

_**-Bien, ya casi llego, espero que Jake este preparando la comida porque estoy hambriento-**_

En ese instante B-Mo y Jake se dieron cuenta que Finn regresaba y lo saludaron por la ventana

_**-¡Finn! Me alegra que ya hayas vuelto ¿Cómo te fue con la Princesa?- cuestiono Jake**_

_**-Es una larga historia, pero no puedo contártela porque hice una promesa real-**_

Súbitamente, la sombra se abalanzo sobre Finn, capturándolo sin que ninguno pudiese hacer algo para impedirlo.

_**-¡Suéltame! Pelea como un hombre-**_

_**-¡Oh vaya! ¿Así que ya empezamos con los insultos? Como quieras héroe de pacotilla-**_

_**-Esa voz… ¿Marceline? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿A mediodía?-**_

_**-Podría contarte, pero la verdad no quiero, he venido para que me ayudes con algo-**_

_**-¿Eh? ¿Tu pidiendo ayuda? Eso si no me lo creo-**_ contesto burlándose el chico

_**-Sigue con esa actitud tarado y te dejare caer desde mas altura-** _dijo la chica vampiro molesta

_**-Ok, Ok, Te ayudare, de una vez te digo que no te dejare dañar a alguien-**_

_**-Tranquilo bobo, nadie saldrá herido te lo prometo-**_

_**-Bien entonces, vamos a esa tarea pues-**_

En tierra, Jake y B-Mo habían salido de la casa preocupados porque Finn fue abducido de esa forma.

_**-Hermanito, ¿Te encuentras bien?-**_

_**-Claro, es Marceline y necesita mi ayuda-**_

_**-Pero, ¿No vas a comer?-**_

_**-Lo siento Jake, será mas tarde porque no voy me llevan-**_ alcanzo a decir el chico antes de perderse de vista

_**-¿Crees que estará bien?-**_ pregunto B-Mo

_**-Eso espero, porque no se sabe de que es capaz esa chica loca-**_

Y de esa forma, Finn se embarcaba en otra misión de ayuda con Marceline la Reina Vampiro, pero ¿Que podía querer ella con el? Es claro que nosotros lo sabemos, sin embargo el chico no.

El día del héroe esta lejos de terminar y amenaza con ponerse ¿peor? O tal vez mejor, la diferencia era tan sutil que seria imposible determinarla.

Que tal? Quedo bien? Espero no haberme excedido, porque de hecho al principio me quedo demasiado vulgar y digno de una película XXX

Bueno, espero no tardarme para el próximo cap y creo que ya saben con quien toca


	3. Marceline

Un nuevo capitulo mas y ahora con la favorita de muchos, sin mas léanlo y disfruten, Dejen reviews please :)

Hora de Aventura

Un Problema Embarazoso

**Capitulo 3: Marceline**

Finn y Marceline tienen una relación, digamos algo extraña, si bien a ambos el espíritu de la aventura parece haberlos poseído desde tiempo atrás, no fue sino hasta hace muy poco que ella confió plenamente en el. Y es en este momento que ellos se dirigen a la casa de la chica vampiro para ponerlo al tanto de que se trata ese problema que tiene, que por su actitud suena bastante serio.

_**-Bueno, ya llegamos suéltame ¿Quieres?-**_ dijo la chica vampiro a Finn al momento de llegar

_**-Bien, que genio, ya cásate ¿No?-**_ le contesto el chico con el mismo tono

_**-No digas estupideces, mejor entra antes de que me arrepienta-**_

El héroe entro en la casa y aunque no lo dijera, le encantaba estar ahí en especial si tenían que hacer música de formas no convencionales.

_**-Veo que hay algunas cosas que no cambian-**_ dijo alegremente el chico al entrar y ver el lugar

_**-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?-**_

_**-No, nada en específico, solo me alegra que algunas cosas no cambien-** _respondió sin perder esa alegría

_**-Bueno, siéntate y no toques nada-**_

Finn se sentó en el sillón que se encontraba cerca de la puerta, sabía que Marceline no lo decía en serio, pero no tenia animo de pelear con ella en este momento.

_**-Y ¿Entonces con que necesitas mi ayuda?-**_

_**-Tranquilízate "héroe" te lo diré a su debido tiempo-**_

_**-Oh vaya, ¿Tu también te harás la misteriosa?-**_

_**-¿También? Espera, ¿Estas comparándome con la Dulce tonta?-**_

_**-No, no es eso, solo que no me agrada que digan las cosas en el ultimo segundo a manera que yo no pueda negarme-**_

_**-Ah, ya veo, descuida, para lo que te necesito no tardara mucho tiempo espero y antes te daré de comer-**_

_**-¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes que necesito comer?-**_

_**-Muy fácil, cuando intentaste escapar no tenias la misma fuerza que en otras ocasiones, si así hubiera sido no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación-**_

Y de esa forma, Marceline saco unos filetes y tomates del refrigerador, esto porque eran rojos y a ella le fascina comer ese color de vez en cuando, además que era lo único que le podía dar sin envenenarlo, una vez que los hubo preparado, se los llevo a la mesa.

_**-Bien, ahí esta, come ¿Qué esperas?-**_ dijo ella un poco fastidiada

_**-Cielos, es raro que tú me des de comer, debe ser algo importante para que hagas eso-**_ contesto el chico un poco burlonamente

_**-Cállate y come, no me sirves débil-**_ replico ella con enfado

El joven devoro lo que Marceline le puso enfrente, sin que el no notara ella lo veía comer, pero no lo hacia de manera enojada, lo miraba divertida además de que hace mucho tiempo que él no estaba en su casa.

_**-Increíble, con hambre todo sabe delicioso-**_ dijo el chico al terminar el plato

_**-Pasare por alto ese comentario y lo tomare como un cumplido-**_

_**-Pues eso era, Marcy en verdad te digo que envidio al tipo con quien te cases, en definitiva serás una excelente esposa-**_

La chica se sonrojo un poco al escuchar ese comentario y tímidamente pregunto-_** ¿En serio, crees eso? -**_ sin embargo rápidamente hablo de forma molesta-_** Digo, deja de decir tonterías, yo jamás me casare, ningún hombre vale la pena-**_

_**-Esta bien, ya que me diste de comer, ahora lavare mi plato-**_ dijo el joven con naturalidad

_**-Espera, yo no te pedí que hicieras eso, no seas ridículo Finn-**_ expreso la chica intentando detenerlo

_**-No, es lo correcto además solo es un plato-** _contesto el al tiempo que se acercaba al fregadero

Al ver que en verdad estaba lavando su plato, Marceline no pudo evitar sonreír, apenas podía creer que el estuviese haciendo eso y sin siquiera pedírselo.

_**-Podrá ser un chico tonto, pero al menos no es un patán como ese imbécil-** _reflexiono ella mientras recordaba a una persona indeseable

_**-Bueno, mi plato ya esta limpio, ahora si me dirás para que me quieres-**_

_**-Supongo que es justo, de acuerdo, la razón por la que te necesito es… ¿Huh? ¡Uy! ¡Finn! ¡Apestas a sudor!-**_ grito la vampiresa al descubrir ese olor

_**-Un momento, vamos, no huele tan mal-**_

_**-Finn, mi olfato es tan fino como el de Jake, si él tiene que soportar esto lo compadezco, ¡Que asco! ¡Lárgate a bañar!-**_

_**-Muy bien no te enojes-** _contesto mientras se quitaba la playera

_**-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo idiota?-** _pregunto molesta con un leve rubor en sus mejillas

_**-¿Desnudándome?-**_

_**-¿Y frente a mí?-**_

_**-Perdón, yo…-**_

_**-Ya deja tu playera aquí, ve a bañarte o no te diré para que te quiero-**_

Avergonzado Finn se retiro, al poco tiempo se escuchaba el agua correr, señal de que se estaba bañando, sin embargo Marceline, tenia otros planes.

_**-¿Oye bobo? ¿Ya estas en la ducha?-**_ pregunto ella sin obtener respuesta

Sin perder tiempo tomo la playera del suelo y comenzó a respirar ese aroma sumamente penetrante para su olfato.

_**-¡Oh Finn! Apenas pude contenerme, ese olor casi me vuelve loca-**_ dijo oliendo la playera y mientras metía una mano en su pantalón

Marceline comenzó a masturbarse aspirando el olor a sudor de Finn, no sabia exactamente en que momento comenzó a hacer esto, pero si cuando empezó a notar que ese aroma en particular la ponía así, fue hace 2 meses, poco después de ayudarle a terminar algo que Bonnibel le encargo, en esa ocasión Finn quedo bañado literalmente en sudor, es obvio que fuera mucho mas fuerte, con mucho trabajo se contuvo para no hacer una estupidez frente o con el chico. Conforme el tiempo avanzaba esa filia le afectaba mas, al grado de casi acosar al joven, esto no paso desapercibido para algunas personas, entre ellas la Princesa Flama, solo que ella ignoraba que Marceline se acercara tanto a Finn por ese motivo.

_**-¡Maldito niño! Por tu culpa he recurrido a esta practica asquerosa, ese aroma me vuelve loca y me excita tanto que algunas veces ni siquiera me puedo tocar, porque duele-** _reclamo la vampiresa sin dejar de auto-complacerse

_**-Ahora que recuerdo, en uno de los libros que leí a escondidas en el Dulce Reino eso es una parafilia llamada Barosmia: excitación con los olores-**_

Marceline no estaba del todo equivocada, en efecto, si había desarrollado esa parafilia, además el sudor de Finn no era normal y eso lo descubrió la Dulce Princesa en uno de sus tantos estudios sin sentido hallo que este poseía una enorme cantidad de feromonas que podían atraer con mucha facilidad a cualquier persona del sexo opuesto y no era raro ya que la mayoría de las otras princesas sentían un enorme interés en el, pero en ese entonces Bonnibel no le dio la mayor importancia ya que no tenia ningún valor para ella aunado a que no estaba interesada en Finn de esa manera.

_**-¡Oh Finn! ¿Por qué tardas tanto? Ya quiero que salgas para empezar a hacerlo como conejos-**_

En ese instante, la puerta del baño se oyó y Marceline arrojo la playera tan lejos como pudo al tiempo que sacaba su mano e intentaba recobrar el aliento.

_**-Y después de un buen baño, finalmente me dirás para que me quieres ¿No?-** _dijo el chico caminando hasta donde ella se encontraba

_**-Eh, ¿Finn? ¿Llevas algo debajo de esa toalla?-**_ pregunto al verlo tan tranquilo

_**-No, ¿Por qué la pregunta?-**_

_**-Olvídalo, mejor te diré la razón por la que estas aquí antes de que cambie de parecer-**_

Y de esa forma, Marceline le explico desde que su padre se le apareció en una pintura, el asunto de sus nietos, el regreso de ella a la Nocheósfera para convertirse en Reina y… ah si, la manera de evitar eso, es decir, que ella quedara embarazada en menos de una semana, ya que por mandato bla, bla bla, un inocente no puede estar ahí y cosas por el estilo.

El chico escucho con atención y lo que mas llamo su atención fue que tenia que embarazarse para evitar regresar a ese lugar, no era posible, por segunda vez en este día recibía una petición así comenzaba a pensar que ese sueño del Búho Cósmico iba en serio.

_**-Y eso es todo, bien, ¿Qué dices? ¿Me ayudaras?-**_

_**-Supongo que negarme resultaría en una horrible pelea contigo y me dejarías de hablar por un año-**_ dijo el chico y suspiro resignado añadiendo-_** De acuerdo, vamos a tu cuarto-**_

_**-No me lo dices dos veces, ricura, eh digo, hagámoslo rápido, no me apetece mucho saber que tendré que tocar tu cuerpo-**_

Los dos llegaron hasta el cuarto y antes de que Finn pudiese decir algo, la chica vampiro lo arrojo a la cama y sin perder tiempo ya estaba sobre el.

_**-Creo que esa es la señal para dejarte hacer lo que quieras-** _dijo al verla tan decidida

Ella no contesto ya que se encontraba muy ocupada lamiendo el pecho del chico y dejándose llevar por el aroma a sudor que emanaba, si, a pesar de bañarse aun olía de esa forma, esto por supuesto trastornaba mucho a la chica que con trabajo se podía controlar.

_**-¿Y que tenemos detrás de la cortina uno?-** _dijo ella quitándole la toalla

Finn no se sentía intimidado por la actitud de la Vampiresa aun no se encontraba a tono para mostrarse en todo su esplendor, no obstante Marceline se llevo una grata impresión de lo que vio.

_**-Vaya, vaya, que tenemos aquí, esto luce muy prometedor-**_ dijo mientras acercaba sus manos a la hombría del joven, pero otra cosa pasaba por su mente_**- *¡Finn! ¡Maldito mocoso! No recuerdo que estuvieras así de grande*-**_

_**-Lamento si no es lo que esperabas-**_

_**-Descuida, tratare de hacer lo mejor que pueda con esto-**_dijo y pensó_**- * ¿Bromeas cierto? No hay forma de que esto entre en mi*-**_

Teniendo a unos cuantos centímetros la virilidad del chico de su boca, la chica alargo la lengua con intentando lamer esa preciosidad. Sin embargo estaba a punto de ocurrir algo muy desagradable para ella.

_**-"No, así no me gusta"-**_ se oyó en el cuarto

Ella al oír esto se detuvo en seco y rápidamente busco la cara de Finn para saber si fue el quien lo dijo

_**-¿Te lastime?-**_ pregunto al chico quien estaba con los ojos cerrados

_**-¿Eh? No para nada, tan solo me concentraba para sentir mejor lo que haces-**_

_**-¿Seguro?-**_

La respuesta que tuvo de él fue un pulgar arriba lo que le indicaba que continuara, la chica volvió a tomar el miembro del joven para darle el trato que se merecía cuando…

_**-"Ya basta, te lo suplico, me estas lastimando"-**_

Ella volvió a oír esta voz, pero ahora estaba segura de que no era Finn, ya que se trataba de una mujer.

_**-"Por favor, termina con esto"-**_

_**-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres de mi?-**_ pregunto frenética

_**-¿Marceline? ¿Qué ocurre?-**_ dijo el chico levantándose

_**-¿No la escuchas? Esa voz, se queja por el dolor que esta experimentando-**_

Ambos se quedaron en silencio para oír mejor a la chica, pero no hubo respuesta, fue hasta que Finn toco el hombro de la Vampiresa que se volvió a escuchar.

_**-"¡Suéltame! Ya no quiero hacer esto contigo nunca mas, no me vuelvas a pedir algo así"-**_

_**-"Tu harás lo que quiera, cuando quiera y donde quiera, porque después de todo tu eres mía y además me amas ¿No es cierto…Mar-Mar? "-**_

_**-"Yo… es verdad, como tu digas… Ash"-**_

Fue entonces que la chica cayo en cuenta que todas las voces que oía provenían de su cabeza, todos esos eran recuerdos de su vida con Ash su exnovio, lo que ignoraba completamente era el motivo por el cual su mente hacia esto.

_**-¡Déjame en paz! ¡Yo ya deje todo eso atrás! ¿Por qué insistes en traerlo otra vez?-** _dijo ella a su cabeza

_**-¿Marcy? ¿Qué pasa?-** _pregunto el joven tratando de acercarse

_**-Aléjate, no me toques-**_ reacciono violentamente a la intención del chico

Y tratando de poner distancia entre ella y Finn, rápidamente se oculto en uno de los rincones mas apartados de su casa y a pesar de esa acción el joven la siguió hasta ese lugar.

_**-¿Marceline? ¿Qué fue todo eso?-**_

_**-Nada, no fue nada, no me preguntes por favor evita que te conteste de una manera grosera-**_ dijo ella ocultando su cara

_**-Marcy, soy tu amigo puedes confiar en mi-** _dijo el tratando de tranquilizarla

Esa palabra "Confianza" resonó en su cabeza fuertemente, ¿Cómo es que una palabra tan sencilla tuviera implicaciones bastante serias? La chica vampiro no podía darse el lujo de confiar en nadie ya que antes fue traicionada por quienes se supone debían protegerla, sin embargo Finn le había demostrado con hechos que era digno y por ese poderoso motivo, abriría su corazón esperando no volver a ser herida.

Marceline se acercó poco a poco hasta donde el joven se encontraba y ya con mas calma le conto todo lo sucedido.

_**-Tal vez recuerdas que fui novia de ese idiota de Ash hace un tiempo ¿No?-**_

_**-Claro que lo recuerdo para mi mala suerte-**_

_**-Bueno, pues resulta que unos meses después de comenzar a salir, el me pidió que viviéramos juntos y yo tontamente acepte-**_

Ella le hablo de que vivir con el en un principio no fue tan malo, tenia sus cosas buenas y lindas, ellos empezaron una nueva etapa en su relación y como toda pareja joven, no tardaron mucho en tener sexo de manera normal, sin embargo la forma que tenían de hacerlo era todo menos normal. Ash era muy rudo al punto de dejarle moretones por todo el cuerpo, inexperta en este tipo de cosas, pensó que esa era la manera de tener relaciones y le gustaba, pero al cabo de unos meses esto se volvió monótono y aburrido. Un día mientras lo hacían ella creyó que era el momento de hablar al respecto.

_**-¡Oh si! Sigue así nena-** _dijo el sin dejar de penetrarla

_**-Em… oye Ash ¿Podemos hacerlo de otro modo?-**_ pregunto ella intentando ocultar su fastidio

_**-¿Qué pasa Mar-Mar? ¿No te gusta como lo hago? Porque a mi me encanta-**_

_**Eh… si, es muy bueno y me gusta, pero no crees que es muy aburrido hacerlo tu arriba y yo abajo-**_

_**-Ahora que lo mencionas, es verdad, esto ya no es lo mismo, no hay problema se de una manera de hacerlo que sin duda nos gustara a ambos, ¿Quieres intentarla?-**_

_**-Claro, ¿Por qué no?-**_

De esta manera, ella inocentemente accedió a colocarse en la posición que él le indico, esta pose era algo reveladora ya que ella dejaba su trasero al aire mostrando todo, aunque le pareció un poco humillante si esto ayudaba a encender la relación tendría que tragarse su orgullo y aceptarlo, porque después de todo ella si lo amaba.

_**-Muy bien nena, aquí voy-**_

Marceline solo asintió y espero a que el la penetrara, en su interior el aguardar le emocionaba aunque también sentía un poco de temor de intentar una nueva posición. Cuando se acercaba a la intimidad de la chica, Ash cambio de opinión y se introdujo por la entrada trasera.

_**-¿Eh? ¡No, por ahí no Ash! Me duele mucho-** _suplico la chica al sentirse invadida por su otra cavidad

_**-Vamos Mar-Mar, te aseguro que te encantara-**_ contesto sin dejar lo que hacia

_**-E-Esta b-bien, solo hazlo rápido ya que estas muy grande y me lastimas-**_

Por unos eternos minutos, el chico entraba y salía sin piedad, lo que él quería era alcanzar el clímax lo mas pronto posible, sin embargo esto no sucedía con ella ya que solo sentía un dolor muy agudo que solo iba en aumento.

_**-¡Ash! ¡Ya no por favor! ¡En serio me duele!-**_ grito la chica con lagrimas en los ojos

_**-Tranquila preciosa, ya casi termino-**_

En medio de esa agonía ella pudo sentir cuando el termino y lejos de ser un alivio fue una tortura, ya que el semen de su novio solo acentuaba el dolor el cual se prolongo por horas. Ese fue el principio del fin a su vida normal que tanto ansiaba, ya que Ash le gusto tanto hacerlo de esa forma que solo lo pedía a cada momento, tal era su obsesión que ni siquiera le permitía a Marceline prepararse mentalmente para ello y que decir de su cuerpo, algunas veces era tan violento que le provocaba sangrados, es cierto su factor curativo la ayudaba, pero eso no se aplicaba a su mente que poco a poco se perdía. En algunas ocasiones ella se defendió y no accedió a hacerlo, sin embargo con sus conocimientos en magia el usaba un hechizo el cual la dejaba inmóvil.

Por mas de un año, los abusos de Ash sobre la Vampiresa eran constantes, ya nada quedaba de la antigua Marceline solo permanecía una chica sumisa que solo se dejaba hacer lo que su novio le viniera en gana, por fortuna este idiota cometió un error fatal… vendió el tesoro mas preciado que ella poseía, vendió a Hambo por una varita y conseguir ser mejor mago. Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso y reuniendo valor ella termino definitivamente su relación.

_**-Eso que hiciste con Hambo jamás te lo perdonare, se acabó niño tonto y lárgate antes de que haga algo de lo que no me arrepentiré-** _dijo ella siendo estas las ultimas palabras que el diría a Ash

Desgraciadamente en el proceso de adquirir ese descomunal valor, Marceline desarrollo un odio desmedido hacia los hombres, así que para evitar hacer alguna tontería se acercó a Bonnibel y se refugio en su amistad, fue hasta que conoció a Finn y tratarlo un poco que se dio cuenta que solo era un chico normal, después de algunos tropiezos pudo volver a confiar en un hombre.

_**-Y esa es parte de la triste historia que es mi vida, no te culpare si sientes asco hacia mi persona-**_

Finn estaba atónito, no pronuncio palabra cuando la chica termino su relato, simplemente era imposible que la fuerte y dura Marceline se dejara hacer todas esas porquerías por parte de ese imbécil de Ash, en su interior aun intentaba digerir la historia que acababa de oír. Al verlo de esa manera la Vampiresa pensó otra cosa y realmente creyó que el la rechazaría.

_**-Esta bien Finn, déjame aquí y solo vete-** _dijo ya con lagrimas

Sin embargo lo que obtuvo fue algo que no espero, el chico tomo sus manos y las beso, posteriormente la abrazo fuertemente.

_**-Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por ese horror Marcy, te juro que yo no te hare algo así, jamás-**_

Fue la primera vez que ellos se abrazaban así y también fue la primera vez que ella se sintió protegida por este chico tonto, no, ya no era un niño, a sus ojos era un hombre.

_**-Finn, yo…mmm-**_ quiso decirle algo emotivo, pero sus labios fueron sellados por un beso

La Vampiresa se sorprendió por el atrevimiento del joven y por un segundo pensó en zafarse de ese beso, pero se sentía tan bien que se dejo querer por el chico.

_**-¿Oye Finn? ¿Recuerdas que dije sin lengua?-**_

_**-Si, lo recuerdo perfectamente-**_

_**-Olvídalo y ven aquí-**_

Ambos estuvieron en comunicación bucal por unos minutos, no fue hasta que el chico necesito aire que se separaron.

_**-Nada mal bobo, te has pulido bastante al grado de hacerme estremecer-**_

_**-Bueno, hice lo mejor que pude-**_

_**-Esta bien, pero no creo que este sea un buen lugar para tener sexo, regresemos a la cama-**_

Marceline cargo con mucha facilidad al joven y la verdad luchaba para no poseerlo en el camino, tardo unos segundos en llevarlo hasta su cama y continuar donde se quedaron. La Vampiresa cayó en cuenta que él estaba desnudo y pasó por su mente un pensamiento pervertido.

_**-Finn, déjame ver esa cosa de nuevo-**_ dijo retirando las manos del chico de su entrepierna

_**-No seas ruda, por favor-**_

_**-Lo que pensé-** _dijo mientras veía con detenimiento la hombría del joven_**- La tienes mas grande que Ash, de hecho es el doble de tamaño-**_

Finn se sonrojo por el comentario atrevido de su amiga, quien solo lo miraba divertida.

_**-Es grande… tentadora… roja… y apetecible-** _dijo al tiempo que sus colmillos relucían

_**-No lo hagas, si no como te voy a embarazar-**_

_**-Solo estoy bromeando tarado, no creerás que le haría lago así a esta preciosidad-** _contesto sin soltarlo

Y a pesar de tener entre sus manos la hombría del chico, ella aun dudaba puesto que si era bastante grande y no podría meterla toda, pero no era la única temerosa, el muchacho realmente no creyó que fuera broma lo que ella dijo y conociéndola tal vez no resistiría la tentación y finalmente lo mordería.

_**-Marceline, no es necesario que lo hagas si no tienes ganas-** _dijo el chico con voz temblorosa

Ella solo frunció el seño y abrió la boca tanto como pudo introduciéndosela sin dudar, la reacción de asco fue inmediata, pero pasajera, en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que hacia ya que bajaba y subía rápidamente y con cierta incredulidad de hacerle algo como esto a su mejor amigo.

Finn por otra parte se sentía en la gloria, la ruda Marceline le estaba dando un excelente sexo oral, sin embargo también noto algo mas, en esa ocasión en que Dulce Princesa hizo lo mismo tan solo pudo abarcar la mitad de su miembro mientras que la chica Vampiro lo había engullido por completo ya que sintió con claridad llegar hasta su cuello.

_**-¡Oh por Glob!-**_

Y cerro sus ojos para concentrarse en el placer que le daba, ella vio con satisfacción el rostro congestionado por el gozo que experimentaba su amigo.

_**-¿En serio lo hago bien?-**_

No solo noto eso, también sentía con su boca los latidos del corazón del chico, estos eran fuertes y firmes, era una sensación un tanto extraña, pero muy placentera y reconfortante.

_**-Este bobo, ahora que lo pienso Ash nunca me dejo tocarlo, solo lo metía y después de un rato terminaba dentro, sin embargo yo lo sentía enorme y hace unos minutos me doy cuenta que Finn es casi el doble de tamaño, me va a partir en dos-**_

Al llegar a esa conclusión dejo de hacerlo y se retiro un poco, al ver esto, el chico pensó que ella ya se había cansado y supuso que debía devolverle el favor. En un rápido movimiento cambio de posición con la chica.

_**-¿Finn? ¿Qué rayos haces?-**_

El joven no contesto y beso los labios de su amiga, mientras deslizaba una mano hasta su intimidad.

_**-¿Qué? No, no lo to…-**_

Con mucha habilidad movió sus dedos por los labios mayores y no tardo mucho en encontrar el clítoris provocándole sensaciones desconocidas para ella.

_**-¡Idiota! No sigas, no, por favor ¡Oh!-**_ suplico ella al sentir sus caricias

_**-Tranquila no te hare daño-** _contesto el chico sin alarmarse

Marceline nunca había experimentado ese tipo de placer, su novio solo se limitaba a penetrarla y rara vez tocaba el sitio donde Finn estaba, cuando lo hacia con Ash se sentía muy bien, pero esto era la locura.

_**-¡Oh Finn! ¿Qué es esto? Mi vientre esta caliente-**_

_**-No pasa nada, tan solo es un orgasmo, disfrútalo-**_

_**-¿Un que? ¡Oh! Aquí viene ¡AAAAHHHH!-**_ grito la vampiresa derramando sus jugos de amor

Una enorme cantidad de líquido broto de su intimidad, años de frustración y mal sexo finalmente eran aliviados.

_**-Vaya, eso si fue diferente-**_ dijo el chico mirando su mano empapada de un líquido blanquecino

Ella ni siquiera estaba en el lugar en este momento, su mente viajaba a una dimensión donde solo el placer existía, se dejo llevar y al cabo de unos minutos regreso de ese lugar. Al volver lo primero que vio fue al chico.

_**-Bienvenida al mundo de los vivos, por un segundo pensé que estabas muerta-**_

_**-Yo ya estoy muerta, ¿Qué fue eso de hace un rato?-**_

_**-Nada importante, solo acaricie tú clítoris y este fue el resultado-**_

_**-Este tarado me acaba de dar un orgasmo como él dijo que se llama y ni siquiera lo hemos hecho como se debe, me volverá loca en cuanto me penetre-**_ pensó ella con calma y mirándolo con detenimiento

_**-¿Quieres descansar un poco antes de continuar?-**_

_**-No, ven aquí y hazme tuya-** _dijo ella levantándose y al tiempo que se desnudaba

Finalmente Finn tenia una vista de su amiga completamente desnuda, si bien su cuerpo era atlético lo que mas resaltaba de ella era su trasero, sin duda mas grande que el de Dulce Princesa, pero sus pechos eran mas pequeños, bueno, no se podía tener todo. Esperando que la tirara en la cama y la poseyera con furia, ella ardía en deseo palpable.

_**-Vamos, héroe de pacotilla, toma mi cuerpo y hazme gozar como hace un rato-**_

Pero el joven tenía otros planes y solo se acercó a ella para besarla, cargándola muy suavemente la llevo a la cama.

_**-Marcy, deja de comportarte rudamente, sé que te gustan las cosas tiernas-**_

_**-¿Que acabas de decir, imbécil? Te matare en este instante-**_

_**-¿No me crees? ¿Y entonces porque tiemblas si solo te estoy besando?-** _dijo el separándose un poco de la chica

_**-No es cierto, no me gustan esas cosas-**_ contesto fingiendo falso enojo

_**-Ash era muy violento contigo al hacerlo, yo por otro lado seré gentil-**_ y la deposito en la cama

_**-¿En serio?-**_

Finn no contesto a eso y se limito a pasar las manos por el cuerpo de la chica, fue en ese entonces que ella supo que había llegado la hora de la verdad, debería tener relaciones con su mejor amigo si es que quería estar embarazada y evitar su retorno a ese lugar espantoso. Aun se sentía insegura con respecto a esto, pero Finn era una de las pocas personas en quien confiaba además dijo que no la lastimaría, aunque eso se ve algo difícil dado el calibre de su hombría, como sea, ya no había marcha atrás.

_**-¿Lista? Seré lo más delicado que pueda-**_ dijo mientras separaba un poco las piernas de su amiga y colocaba su virilidad en la entrada

_**-De acuerdo, hazlo de una vez-**_

_**-Solo un pequeño detalle, no tendremos sexo…-** _dijo y por una extraña coincidencia la iluminación del cuarto lo hizo parecer muy siniestro

_**-¿Qué? Pero si tu dijiste que… ¡AAAHHH!**_

Ya no pudo decirle o reclamarle algo pues el miembro del chico se abrió paso por la estrecha cavidad, mientras por su mente pasaba lo último que dijo "no tendremos sexo" ¿Qué quiso decir? ¿Seria más rudo que su ex novio? No pudo evitar sentirse traicionada y peor aun por su mejor amigo, era verdad Finn no fue diferente a los demás como creyó tan solo dijo palabras bonitas, sus lagrimas comenzaban a brotar. De inmediato reacciono visiblemente furiosa.

_**-Oye idiota, será mejor que tu… no… te muevas-**_ intento decirle, pero un beso y el vaivén del chico lo impidió

_**-No tendremos sexo… te hare el amor-**_ dijo al tiempo que besaba su cuello

_**-¿Qué acaso no es lo mismo?-**_

_**-Claro que no, en el sexo solo es el roce de los cuerpos y hacer el amor significa entregarse al otro-**_

_**-No te entiendo… solo sé que estas dentro de mi-**_

_**-Te lo demostrare, me gustas Marceline-**_

El ligero rubor que presentaba la chica se convirtió en un rojo intenso al oír esas palabras y su corazón latió mucho más rápido.

_**-¿Lo ves? Te dije que me gustabas y los músculos de tu vagina me apretaron bastante-**_

_**-N-No, c-claro que no, e-eso no demuestra que siento algo por ti-**_

_**-¿Ah no? ¿Y entonces porque tus piernas están alrededor de mi cintura?**_

Había sido descubierta y en medio de todo eso se dio cuenta que esto ya no dolía, al contrario se sentía muy bien incluso mas que cuando lo hacia con Ash.

_**-¡Ya cállate! ¡Y sigue haciéndolo! ¡Oh Finn! ¡No dejes mi cuerpo solo!-**_ grito la chica mientras besaba con pasión al joven

Al ritmo de las embestidas se volvió mas rápido y por un segundo parecía que la cama se desarmaría.

_**-¡Mas! ¡Mas! ¡Esa sensación en mi vientre esta viniendo de nuevo! ¡Oh si! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Finn! ¡Te amo!-**_ dijo ella completamente fuera de si, su mente ya no podía pensar en nada mas que en el placer que sentía en este instante

_**-Relájate Marcy, llega al orgasmo a tu ritmo-**_

_**-¡Oh! ¡Es tarde! ¡Aquí viene! ¡AAAAAHHHHH!-** _grito la chica en medio de un intenso orgasmo, mas fuerte que el anterior

El clímax transporto la mente de la Vampiresa a otro mundo, una enorme luz y un calor agradable rodeaban su cuerpo, a estas alturas ya no le importaba mucho que su mejor amigo le haya hecho algo así, es mas, quería seguir haciéndolo. A su regreso, lo primero que vio fue el rostro del chico, no era posible aun no terminaba.

_**-Increíble, Finn aun sigue y no parece cansado, Ash solo lo hacia dos veces y se dormía-**_ pensó al mirarlo entrando y saliendo de su intimidad

No tardo mucho en estar a tono y de nuevo sentir ese placer indescriptible, sin embargo ahora quería ver a su amigo terminar, pues era importante si es que quería quedar embarazada.

_**-¿Oye Finn? ¿Podríamos intentar hacerlo en otra posición?-**_

_**-Oh seguro, deja moverme un poco-**_ y de nueva cuenta en un rápido movimiento que el debajo

_**-¿Pero que rayos? Finn ¿Qué intentas hacer?-**_ pregunto Marceline un poco contrariada al verse sentada encima del chico

_**-Ya lo veras, mueve un poco tus caderas-**_

Ella no estaba muy convencida de esta posición, pero hasta ahora él no la había dañado como prometió, además lo que hacían se sentía muy bien_**- De acuerdo, me moveré un poco… ¡Oh!-**_

_**-¿Te gusta?-**_

_**-Finn… puedo sentir tu miembro tocando el fondo de mi vagina, me encanta-** _contesto y comenzó a cabalgar lentamente

_**-Sé que te gusta tener el control de las cosas y en esta posición se logra perfectamente-**_

_**-No hables, déjame disfrutar-**_ y continúo moviendo sus caderas en círculos

El muchacho dejo que ella hiciera lo que quisiera, Marceline se dejo llevar por la deliciosa sensación de ser empalada por esa espada del héroe, esto era mil veces mejor que cualquier cosa que haya experimentado, aceleraba o alentaba el movimiento de sus caderas si le parecía, esta era la primera vez que sintió que ella controlaba la forma de hacer el amor como decía el chico, le gustaba esa frase, le encantaba saber que tenia en sus manos el goce de su amigo, se sentía bien tener el poder.

_**-Vamos héroe, ¿Qué ya te cansaste?-**_

La respuesta que tuvo fue el tacto de las manos del joven en sus pechos y lejos de rechazarlo, coloco las suyas por mero instinto.

_**-¿Marcy? ¿En verdad me quieres?-**_

La chica no pensaba con claridad así que le respondió sin proponérselo_**- Finn, me gustas desde la primera vez que te vi, me daban celos de pensar que amas a esa Dulce Tonta y ahora estas con la Chica Flama, ¿Qué acaso nunca serias para mi?-**_ dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

_**-¿Y el asunto del bebé? ¿Es mentira?-**_

_**-No, eso es real, yo no quiero volver a la Nocheósfera, quiero quedarme aquí y hacerte mio cuantas veces quiera-**_ respondió besándolo apasionadamente

La vampiresa paso su lengua por todo el pecho del joven, simplemente se dejo llevar por el momento, quería hacer que cada minuto valiera la pena.

_**-Pensaras que soy una pervertida, pero yo sabia que tarde o temprano haríamos esto, solo esperaba a que fueras mayor-**_

Finn no esperaba esta sinceridad por parte de su amiga, pero le halagaba saber que le gustaba desde hace tiempo y sobretodo que esto ocurriría de cualquier forma.

_**-Marceline, casi termino-**_

_**-Hazlo, dame tu semilla-**_ dijo la chica y acelero el ritmo

_**-Aquí va, recíbelo ¡Ungh!-**_

De forma increíble ella sintió el liquido caliente derramarse en su interior, derivado de esto la chica tuvo otro orgasmo dejándola sin fuerza y cayendo en el pecho de su amigo. Ambos jóvenes se quedaron inmóviles solo sintiendo la respiración del otro, tal vez lo que hicieron estuvo mal, pero el placer nadie podría quitárselos, mucho menos a Marceline quien finalmente se había liberado de sus demonios.

_**-Vaya niño, ¿Quien diría que fueras tan bueno en esto?-**_

_**-Marcy me avergüenzas-**_

_**-Gracias Finn, gracias por ayudarme y no hablo del asunto del bebé-**_ dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla- Te amo-

_**-Y yo a ti-**_ contesto el chico abrazando a la Vampiresa quien se sentía segura en sus brazos

Por un largo rato solo se quedaron en silencio hasta que ella lo rompió con una pregunta apropiada.

_**-¿Oye Finn? ¿Puedes hacerlo otra vez?-** _dijo ella mientras hacia pequeños círculos con su dedo en el pecho del joven

_**-Por supuesto, no estoy cansado-**_ contesto de forma alegre

_**-Muy bien, ¿Entonces me lo podrías hacer de esta manera?-**_ dijo Marceline dejando su trasero en alto-_** Además creo que te gusto esta parte de mi cuerpo en especifico**_

_**-¿Cómo lo supiste? ¿Fui muy obvio?-**_

_**-Es posible y el hecho que no dejabas de acariciarlo cuando estaba encima de ti, pero descuida no estoy molesta, al contrario me gusto mucho tener tus manos ahí-**_

Finn se sonrojo por la respuesta de su amiga y porque ella pensaría que ese era su fetiche, algo que sin duda la chica aprovecharía. Y así, el chico se coloco detrás de ella para penetrarla no estaba seguro, pero esta posición era la que ellos usaban y el motivo para realizarla era aun mas desconocido.

_**-De acuerdo, lo meteré lentamente-**_

Marceline no contesto y solo espero a tenerlo dentro, la razón para hacerlo así era muy simple, quería saber si con Finn esta se sentiría mejor que con Ash. Apenas había cruzado un poco el umbral de su vagina cuando sintió un enorme latigazo de placer.

_**-¡AAAHHH!-**_

_**-Lo siento ¿te lastime?-**_

_**-N-N-No, no se l-l-lo que pasa, p-pero cuando entraste, r-rozaste algo y se s-siente increíble-**_ dijo ella a duras penas

_**-Esta bien, continuare-**_

Finn lentamente movió sus caderas y cada embate era seguido por un alarido casi animal por parte de la vampiresa.

_**-No… te… detengas… ¡AH! ¡Así, Así! ¡Que delicia!-**_ grito ella con la mirada perdida

El chico no lo veía, pero su amiga disfrutaba esto casi enloquecida, un hilo de saliva salía de su boca, su cara estaba completamente roja, su cuerpo se encontraba bañado en sudor y sus manos ya habían destrozado la almohada.

_**-Finn… me estash volviendo l-loca, no meh importa si no me embarazash, lo volveremosh a intentar-**_balbuceo Marceline mientras el chico no dejaba de entrar y salir de su intimidad

El joven sujetaba con fuerza el trasero de la chica y continuaba con el movimiento, el cuarto se llenaba con ese sonido característico de agua chapoteando y los gemidos de placer de la Vampiresa, por largos minutos esa batalla sexual siguió hasta que ella tuvo otro enorme y placentero orgasmo.

Algunas horas después el chico se vestía y preparaba para irse de la casa de su amiga, quien estaba agotada, pero feliz por la manera de hacerlo con el.

_**-Bueno Marcy, me tengo que ir y lamento lo de tus sabanas-**_

_**-Descuida, ya las iba a cambiar de todas formas, te llamo al rato, precioso-**_ dijo ella jalándolo para darle un beso

_**-Esta bien, esperare tu llamada-**_

La Vampiresa se quedo en la cama reviviendo en su mente lo que hace poco había sucedido, podía sentir con claridad los remanentes de todos los orgasmos que su héroe le regalo y mejor aun, que pudo borrar la mala experiencia que Ash le provoco, al fin era libre de ello.

_**-Oh Finn, nunca tendré como pagarte por lo que hiciste por mi, bueno, me queda a satisfacción de haberlo hecho con el antes que su novia-**_ dijo de manera maliciosa antes de caer dormida

Finn salió de la casa con rumbo a la suya, ya habían pasado cerca de 5 horas desde que le dijo a Jake que ayudaría a Marceline y era probable que estuviera preocupado por el.

_**-Cielos, este día ha sido una locura, primero DP me pide hacerle un hijo y tenemos sexo en 6 ocasiones y ahora Marceline hace lo mismo, no creí aguantar esas 8 veces, las mujeres son un misterio, pero bueno debo darme prisa, ya casi anochece y necesito preguntarle algo a Jake-**_ pensó y acelero su paso

El chico se encontraba a unos 100 metros de su casa, cuando una luz pareció venir hacia él.

_**-¿Huh? ¿Una bola de fuego? No es posible, yo solo quiero llegar a casa-**_

Por fortuna solo se trataba de Flambo, quien se veía bastante alterado y corría desesperado hacia donde Finn estaba.

_**-¡Finn! ¡Que bueno que te encuentro! Necesito tu ayuda-**_

_**-¿Flambo? ¿Qué ocurre?-**_

_**-La Princesa Flama esta en problemas y no supe a quien mas acudir-**_

_**-¿PF? Oh no, iré en seguida, ve a mi casa por Jake y que me alcance allá-**_

_**-Así lo hare-**_

Y el chico corrió lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitían, cuando ya se había perdido de vista Flambo sonrió maliciosamente

_**-Claro que lo hare, en unas horas tal vez-**_

Finn llego en unos pocos minutos al hogar de su novia, con furia tiro la puerta buscándola mientras pedía en su mente que estuviera bien.

-_**Princesa Flama, ¿En donde estas?-**_

_**-¿Finn? Estoy por acá-** _se oyó de un cuarto cercano

El chico se dirigió ahí sin perder tiempo y la encontró recostada en su cama, no tenia buen semblante.

_**-¿PF? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes bien?-**_ le pregunto acercándose lo mas posible para no quemarse

Súbitamente la chica tiro de su playera haciendo que cayera encima de ella y sin decir nada lo beso, el chico contesto ese beso, era la primera vez que ellos hacían algo así sin que el… se quemara, algo no andaba bien aquí, él podía sentir las manos de su todavía novia recorrer su espalda y sin embargo, no ocurría nada.

_**-¿Pero que? Vaya aun estas aquí-**_

_**-¿Y a donde esperabas que estuviera?-**_

_**-Mmm… no se, en el centro del planeta, tal vez-**_

Ella iba a empezar a discutir con el, pero en lugar de eso se dio cuenta de algo importante, el rostro y la ropa de su novio estaba intacta.

_**-Lo sabia, no podía equivocarme, tú eres el que mi corazón eligió-**_

_**-¿De que estas hablando?-**_

La Princesa Flama no respondió y rápidamente se arrojó a los brazos del chico, besándolo de nueva cuenta. Por su parte, Finn el Humano aun se encontraba confundido por la actitud amorosa de su novia, pero ignoraba que lo mejor estaba por venir.

Oh si, las sorpresas estaban lejos de terminar y las palabras del Búho Cósmico cobraban mas sentido cada vez, pero él le haría caso a estas o lo arruinaría definitivamente, parecía que la suerte estaba echada.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bueno, van dos de tres y eso que apenas voy a la mitad. Por cierto, se sorprenderán al saber quien fue quien le enseño a Finn

Hasta el próximo capitulo :D


End file.
